Sleepless in the Normandy
by Dhdoctor61
Summary: Taking place in the second game Shepard, Ashley, and Liara pick up where they left off. And Kelly, Shepard's little sister, finds someone for herself. Also we shall find out a bit more of the trauma resulting from Shepard's past in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

She opened her eyes and looked at the two women she had been sharing a bed with for the last few months. Her commander and her comrade. Shepard and Liara. They were bare of clothing and sleeping next to her, still bathed in sweat from when they had made love. She could still feel the lingering traces of Liara's meld in her head, it was just enough for their tired states of mind to lull her back to sleep.

But she noticed that something was out of place, something about Shepard. She looked, but what she saw was a mangled burnt corpse.

Ashley jolted upright. Her night gown was soaked with sweat and she was breathing heavily. She let out a sigh, deciding that she might as well get up since the day would start in about an hour. She still found it hard to believe that it had been a year since she had helped Liara recover Shepard's body. The memory of how bad of shape it had been in still haunted her.

There was a knock on her door so she walked over and answered it. It was Lilith, one of the women assigned to help her get the GUARDIAN defense cannons up and running, "Hey Lilith, what can I do for you?"

"We got a message from someone named Kelly Chambers. It was another picture." She said handing Ashley a data pad.

She turned it on, and stared at the picture. It was Shepard, still scared but the progress since the last picture was amazing, "Thanks Lilith, I'll see you at the start of my shift."

"Wait!"

Ashley's hand stopped an inch from the door control, "Yeah?"

"Have you been sleeping ok?"

"No not really, but hopefully this news will help."

Lilith smiled, "Glad to have helped."

Liara smiled when she received her message about Shepard's progress from Kelly. When she had recovered Shepard's body with Feron she had asked Ashley for assistance, wanting to have a friend she could trust by her side.

She let out a sigh, she missed them both so much. It took over three months for her to get used to sleeping alone again. She closed her eyes and thought back to the night the three of them had shared together. The meld had lasted the entire night, and when she had asked Sha'ira about that fact she had been impressed because that rarely ever happens. She had told them that it only happens when there is a true connection between the partakers of the meld.

She always smiled whenever she thought about that part. The fact that they had had a connection even before their first meld.

"Miss T'Soni? You have a call coming through concerning the refinement facility on Zoria" her assistant Nyxeris said over their com. line.

Liara let out another sigh and picked up the call.

She was surrounded by blackness. She had been since she first began to sense things again. Through the blackness she could sometimes hear voices she didn't recognize. At one point she had left the blackness and found herself laying on a table. There had been a woman there yelling at a man, telling him to give her a dose of sedative while telling her to stay calm, though that had done little to calm her.

But now she was back to floating in the nothingness. As she floated her thoughts lazily began to turn to those she loved. First to her 'sister' Kelly, then to the two she had shared a true connection with, Liara and Ashley. When she began to think of them, an image of how they had greeted her appeared before her. They had been sitting on her desk drinking wine, and bare of all forms of clothing. The image brought on a wave of heat that rushed through her and headed south.

"This had better be good, you don't get paid to waste my time whenever her arms twitch," Miranda said, looking over at Wilson, one of the medical officers.

"It is Ms. Miranda, look at this." Wilson said, pulling up information on his terminal.

It took Miranda a few seconds before she realized what she was looking at, "She's becoming aroused?" She looked at everyone in the room, "What have you lot been doing?"

"Nothing, but that's not the only thing, look at this." Wilson said changing what the monitor was showing.

"She's reaching out with her mind?"

"Yes, somehow her mind is using our equipment to access the communication relays. But the question is, who is she calling?"

All Ashley wanted to do was go back to her quarters and slide into bed. She was about ready to say 'screw them all' and leave this stupid colony. Nobody trusted or even listened to her, and they blamed everything on her. As she slid between the covers of her bed she instantly fell asleep.

Liara was in her apartment finishing up a final report for a man called Zaeed about the location of a man he was hunting. She just finished when she felt unusually tired. Normally she would have a glass of wine to get her ready for bed but for some reason all she wanted to do was remove her clothing and slide into bed. And as soon as she did this, she was a sleep.

She was outside the Normandy's med bay. As Ashley looked around she noticed a slight sensation at the back of her mind and a warmth began to spread through her.

"Ashley?" a voice said, and she turned to see Liara standing in front of her, naked. After a moment she realized she was naked too, but she didn't care for some reason.

"Liara? What're we doing here?"

"I don't know, but for some reason it almost feels like were in another meld." Liara said, walking over to the human.

"But don't you need to be next to the person you're melding with? And why pick here?"

"I didn't, but I think somehow someone has called us here."

"How, we're half a galaxy apart."

"Hello?" a voice called from inside the med bay. It was soft and the person sounded weak.

They cautiously stepped into the med bay, and spotted Shepard laying on one of the tables. They ran to her and each grabbed one of her hands, "Shepard? Is it really you? How have you done this?" Liara franticly asked.

"I… I don't know. I just began thinking of the two of you then I began to sense you in my mind. Where are we?"

"Somehow you've contacted us through a meld while we're in different parts of the galaxy." Ashley said, bringing Shepard's hand to her lips.

"Awesome, though it's great to see you two again, I think I'm going to go back to sleep." And with that the meld ended and both Ashley and Liara awoke to find that over ten hours had passed.

"That was interesting. She must have a powerful mind to have been able to do that." Miranda said as Shepard's readings returned to normal, "Keep me informed if anything like this happens again."


	2. Chapter 2

Shepard walked into the CIC area. She still couldn't believe the quad on the warden of Purgatory. Trying to hold her for ransom? It was the stupidest idea she had ever heard. And Jack looked like she was going to be a handful to control.

After a small conversation with Kelly about Jack, Kelly told her that she received a message from Ashley and if she wanted she could contact her with the communicator in her quarters.

Ashley was sitting at her desk filling out the second incident report that week. One of the colonists had been harking on her about the defense cannons still not operating correctly, and being a little more aware of her new found temper had been standing out of her reach. Unfortunately for him, he had forgotten that she had her pistol on her and thus got shot in the knee.

She was about to send the report in when her monitor told her that she had an incoming communication. She accepted the call and after a few seconds, "Hey Ash!" Shepard said as her image filled the screen.

"Shepard?!" Ashley said, not quite believing that it was in fact her.

"Alive and kicking again. And I hear that you're one of the ones I should be thanking for it."

"That's right, me and Liara. How are you doing so far? I got a message from Tali that said she had seen you."

"Yeah we saw each other in the last colony that got hit. And I'm doing fine, how 'bout you?"

"Not bad. Hey do you think you could come and pick me up once you get the chance. I'm tired of the people here."

"About that, I got a message from Anderson asking me the same thing before you start to get into serious trouble." Shepard's face took on a stern but playful demeanor, "Ash, what been going on."

Ashley let out a sigh, "Besides every colonist making me want to kill them all myself? Not much. I've punched one here and there, though today I lost it and shot one in the knee."

"Oh, come on Ash you're better than that." Shepard said, almost whined.

"Hey, you take care of a bunch of whiny colonists that blame you for just about everything for several months and see how you feel."

"Well, I'll see what I can do. With luck I'll be there in a week or two."

"That's perfect because that's actually when my replacement is supposed to be here."

"Well then, I'll look forward to your return. Oh and before I forget, you're going to have to share my remaining bed space with my 'sister' Kelly."

"Oh, I finally get to meet her?"

"You've been wanting to?" Shepard asked.

"Hell yeah. And of course I don't mind."

"Ok then I'll talk to you when I can."

Anderson was in his office going over a couple of reports. A few were of sightings of Shepard, some of another colony getting attacked, and one was another incident report from Williams. He sighed and pulled up his communicator. After a few minutes his call to the colony she was in went through. "Hello?" came across the line.

"This is Counselor Anderson. I need to talk to Chief Williams."

"Hold on, I'll transfer you to her terminal and page her."

After a few minutes she picked up, "Yes sir?"

"Williams, what's going on there?"

"What's going on is I'm losing my patients with these colonists blaming me for everything. As soon as she can Shepard is going to be picking me up."

"Good, I actually wanted you to get back onto her crew and keep an eye on her. Word is that she's working with Cerberus, and I don't trust them. So it'd be good if you could keep an eye on her."

"Sound like a plan."

"Good then I'll make sure that you have a proper leave of absence by the time she gets there."

"OK. Also who's my replacement?"

"It's Kaiden."

"Also, how are the girls doing?"

"Their doing great. Though I suspect that Seara might have a crush on one of her classmates."

"What are they?"

"A human girl named Andromeda. Cute girl, a little shy but I'm sure Seara might be able to bring her out of her shell."

"Hm, well it's nice talking with you, but I'm going to start packing."

"Got it, oh and Williams, take care of Allison for me."

"Will do."

Two weeks later the Normandy was pulling away from the colony and Ashley was walking around the crew deck having a look around.

She had stopped in the med-bay and spent a few minutes catching up with doctor Chakwas.

She looked to her right and saw the door to Miranda's office was open so she decided to stop in and have a quick chat with her, "Knock knock." She said as she entered.

The dark haired owner of the room looked up from her computer at her, "Ah, Chief Williams. I was hoping for a chance to speak with you."

"About what?" Ashley asked as she took a seat across from the Cerberus officer.

"Since you are onboard this ship to keep an eye on Shepard for the Alliance, and as a personal friend of Shepard I just would like for you to know the chain of command on this ship. First and foremost, Shepard is in command, followed by me. So if I have to give you an order I expect you to follow it without question unless Shepard says otherwise. Are we clear?"

"As long as those orders don't contradict my own morals we'll be fine." Ashley said.

"Fair enough," Miranda said, her gaze shifting to something behind Ashley, "Ah Jack, I was wondering when you'd finally show up."

Ashley looked behind her and saw a woman with a shaved head and pretty much nothing covering her chest but tattoos.

"Fuck you. Who's she?" Jack said, eyeing Ashley.

"This is Gunnery Chief Williams."

"We have an Alliance officer on board?" Jack scoffed.

"I'm here to keep an eye on what's mine." Ashley said.

"She has an intimate relationship with Shepard."

"Ph, ha. This should be fun. So what, are you going to be kicking Chambers out of her bed to keep her all to yourself?"

"As long as she keeps her hands to herself I may not have to." Ashley said as she left Miranda's office.

That night Ashley finally got her first look at Shepard quarters, "Hm, nice set-up. And nice bed, finally I won't have to rely on you to keep me from falling out of the bed."

"Yeah, Alison does like to keep a strong hold of whoever is in bed with her." Kelly said with a laugh.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, laugh it up you two." Shepard said from the bathroom.

"Don't worry we are," Kelly replied.

"So Kelly, can you tell me a bit about Shepard when she was younger?" Ashley asked as she stripped off her uniform.

"Well first off she's always been a lesbian. Dad never saw anything wrong with it or at least he never let any… distaste of it show."

"I thought the two of you were orphans." Ashley said as she removed her bra.

The exposure of Ashley's breasts left Kelly distracted for a moment before she regained her composure, "Uhm yes we were, but we like to call Anderson that since he did take us it without any questions." She said trying not to stare at Ashley's still exposed chest.

"You can look if you want, I don't mind." Ashley purred into Kelly's ear making her shiver.

"Hey, stop teasing my sister Williams. If you want to help her finally lose her virginity you're going to have to show some serious romance."

"Ok. Oooohhhh, maybe we can convince Liara to join in an…"

"If you say that you want me to join the three of you in an orgy forget it." Kelly said, her face redder than her hair.

"We'll see about that. If Shepard was able to turn me lesbian then we both might be able to talk you into an orgy." Ashley said, finally slipping into her pink silk nightgown and slipping into the bed.

"Willing to bet on that?"

"Sure, if I win we do the orgy, if you win…"

"You have to invite Jack and Miranda in my place." Kelly said boldly.

"That'd be interesting." Shepard said, settling down next to Ashley.

"If you want I could ask Mordin for tips to make your sexual encounters more interesting after we acquire him." EDI said over the speakers.

"Save that for when we ask." Ashley said.


	3. Chapter 3

Shepard walked into the CIC area. She still couldn't believe the quad on the warden of Purgatory. Trying to hold her for ransom? It was the stupidest idea she had ever heard. And Jack looked like she was going to be a handful to control.

After a small conversation with Kelly about Jack, Kelly told her that she received a message from Ashley and if she wanted she could contact her with the communicator in her quarters.

Ashley was sitting at her desk filling out the second incident report that week. One of the colonists had been harking on her about the defense cannons still not operating correctly, and being a little more aware of her new found temper had been standing out of her reach. Unfortunately for him, he had forgotten that she had her pistol on her and thus got shot in the knee.

She was about to send the report in when her monitor told her that she had an incoming communication. She accepted the call and after a few seconds, "Hey Ash!" Shepard said as her image filled the screen.

"Shepard?!" Ashley said, not quite believing that it was in fact her.

"Alive and kicking again. And I hear that you're one of the ones I should be thanking for it."

"That's right, me and Liara. How are you doing so far? I got a message from Tali that said she had seen you."

"Yeah we saw each other in the last colony that got hit. And I'm doing fine, how 'bout you?"

"Not bad. Hey do you think you could come and pick me up once you get the chance. I'm tired of the people here."

"About that, I got a message from Anderson asking me the same thing before you start to get into serious trouble." Shepard's face took on a stern but playful demeanor, "Ash, what been going on."

Ashley let out a sigh, "Besides every colonist making me want to kill them all myself? Not much. I've punched one here and there, though today I lost it and shot one in the knee."

"Oh, come on Ash you're better than that." Shepard said, almost whined.

"Hey, you take care of a bunch of whiny colonists that blame you for just about everything for several months and see how you feel."

"Well, I'll see what I can do. With luck I'll be there in a week or two."

"That's perfect because that's actually when my replacement is supposed to be here."

"Well then, I'll look forward to your return. Oh and before I forget, you're going to have to share my remaining bed space with my 'sister' Kelly."

"Oh, I finally get to meet her?"

"You've been wanting to?" Shepard asked.

"Hell yeah. And of course I don't mind."

"Ok then I'll talk to you when I can."

Anderson was in his office going over a couple of reports. A few were of sightings of Shepard, some of another colony getting attacked, and one was another incident report from Williams. He sighed and pulled up his communicator. After a few minutes his call to the colony she was in went through. "Hello?" came across the line.

"This is Counselor Anderson. I need to talk to Chief Williams."

"Hold on, I'll transfer you to her terminal and page her."

After a few minutes she picked up, "Yes sir?"

"Williams, what's going on there?"

"What's going on is I'm losing my patients with these colonists blaming me for everything. As soon as she can Shepard is going to be picking me up."

"Good, I actually wanted you to get back onto her crew and keep an eye on her. Word is that she's working with Cerberus, and I don't trust them. So it'd be good if you could keep an eye on her."

"Sound like a plan."

"Good then I'll make sure that you have a proper leave of absence by the time she gets there."

"OK. Also who's my replacement?"

"It's Kaiden."

"Also, how are the girls doing?"

"Their doing great. Though I suspect that Seara might have a crush on one of her classmates."

"What are they?"

"A human girl named Andromeda. Cute girl, a little shy but I'm sure Seara might be able to bring her out of her shell."

"Hm, well it's nice talking with you, but I'm going to start packing."

"Got it, oh and Williams, take care of Allison for me."

"Will do."

Two weeks later the Normandy was pulling away from the colony and Ashley was walking around the crew deck having a look around.

She had stopped in the med-bay and spent a few minutes catching up with doctor Chakwas.

She looked to her right and saw the door to Miranda's office was open so she decided to stop in and have a quick chat with her, "Knock knock." She said as she entered.

The dark haired owner of the room looked up from her computer at her, "Ah, Chief Williams. I was hoping for a chance to speak with you."

"About what?" Ashley asked as she took a seat across from the Cerberus officer.

"Since you are onboard this ship to keep an eye on Shepard for the Alliance, and as a personal friend of Shepard I just would like for you to know the chain of command on this ship. First and foremost, Shepard is in command, followed by me. So if I have to give you an order I expect you to follow it without question unless Shepard says otherwise. Are we clear?"

"As long as those orders don't contradict my own morals we'll be fine." Ashley said.

"Fair enough," Miranda said, her gaze shifting to something behind Ashley, "Ah Jack, I was wondering when you'd finally show up."

Ashley looked behind her and saw a woman with a shaved head and pretty much nothing covering her chest but tattoos.

"Fuck you. Who's she?" Jack said, eyeing Ashley.

"This is Gunnery Chief Williams."

"We have an Alliance officer on board?" Jack scoffed.

"I'm here to keep an eye on what's mine." Ashley said.

"She has an intimate relationship with Shepard."

"Ph, ha. This should be fun. So what, are you going to be kicking Chambers out of her bed to keep her all to yourself?"

"As long as she keeps her hands to herself I may not have to." Ashley said as she left Miranda's office.

That night Ashley finally got her first look at Shepard quarters, "Hm, nice set-up. And nice bed, finally I won't have to rely on you to keep me from falling out of the bed."

"Yeah, Alison does like to keep a strong hold of whoever is in bed with her." Kelly said with a laugh.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, laugh it up you two." Shepard said from the bathroom.

"Don't worry we are," Kelly replied.

"So Kelly, can you tell me a bit about Shepard when she was younger?" Ashley asked as she stripped off her uniform.

"Well first off she's always been a lesbian. Dad never saw anything wrong with it or at least he never let any… distaste of it show."

"I thought the two of you were orphans." Ashley said as she removed her bra.

The exposure of Ashley's breasts left Kelly distracted for a moment before she regained her composure, "Uhm yes we were, but we like to call Anderson that since he did take us it without any questions." She said trying not to stare at Ashley's still exposed chest.

"You can look if you want, I don't mind." Ashley purred into Kelly's ear making her shiver.

"Hey, stop teasing my sister Williams. If you want to help her finally lose her virginity you're going to have to show some serious romance."

"Ok. Oooohhhh, maybe we can convince Liara to join in an…"

"If you say that you want me to join the three of you in an orgy forget it." Kelly said, her face redder than her hair.

"We'll see about that. If Shepard was able to turn me lesbian then we both might be able to talk you into an orgy." Ashley said, finally slipping into her pink silk nightgown and slipping into the bed.

"Willing to bet on that?"

"Sure, if I win we do the orgy, if you win…"

"You have to invite Jack and Miranda in my place." Kelly said boldly.

"That'd be interesting." Shepard said, settling down next to Ashley.

"If you want I could ask Mordin for tips to make your sexual encounters more interesting after we acquire him." EDI said over the speakers.

"Save that for when we ask." Ashley said.


	4. Chapter 4

For the first time in a long time Ashley woke up feeling completely relaxed. As she opened her eyes and looked upon Allison's sleeping face she couldn't help but smile as she thought about how much she had missed the sight.

"If you want a good morning kiss, you had better make it a good one," Shepard said smoothly, but not opening her eyes.

Ashley just smiled, but as she leaned in for a kiss Kelly moaned, "No making out while I'm in the bed. The last thing I need is you two to end up having sex next to me and throwing off my calm demeanor all day. People rely on it you know."

"Ok Kelly, we'll control ourselves. However, if you want first dibs on the shower it would give us some privacy to-"

"Ok, fine… go ahead. God just stop." Kelly said, rather grumpily getting out of the bed and heading to the shower.

About an hour and a half later Miranda walked into the CIC room and spotted a rather grumpy looking Kelly at her station with a large cup of coffee next to her terminal, and a rather bemused looking Shepard standing above the galaxy map with a goofy grin and what could be described as an aura of satisfaction. Given that Williams had come aboard Miranda guessed that Kelly had been asked to leave either the bed or the room earlier than she normally did that morning so that Ashley and Shepard could make up for some lost time.

So Miranda just smiled and continued on her way to the cockpit so she could ask Joker personally for his opinion about Jack, and if he thought she should put limitations on the woman's access to parts of the ship.

"Everything ok Kelly? You look like you had a rough night sleep." Shepard said on a laugh.

Kelly just glared at her, "You and Williams woke me up two hours early, and forced me to take a shower and then wait for ten minutes after I was finished for the two of you to finish 'catching up'. And after that I had to strip the sheets off the mattress and put them in the washing machine in the cargo bay while you two probably did more catching up in the shower."

"What can I say… being dead for two years makes you horny."

"I'm just glad you had the idea to have the mattress shrink-wrapped in plastic, otherwise I would be sleeping on the couch for the rest of this adventure."

Shepard walked over and stood next to Kelly, "Come on we didn't make that big of a mess." She whispered.

"You soaked half the sheets. And the whole room reeks of your cum."

EDI's voice came through the speakers of Kelly's terminal, "If you want I could order an air freshener to eliminate the smell. If I do it will be ready for pick up the next time we go to the citadel." She said as softly as she could.

"I'd appreciate it EDI," Kelly said.

"Well that trip will have to wait till after we pick up this doctor Mordin guy. Though he shouldn't be hard to find, with luck we'll be able to pick him up easily."

"Twenty minutes till we dock with Omega Commander." Joker said over the intercom.

"Thanks, tell Jacob and Miranda to get suited up."

"I'm standing right next to Joker Shepard," Miranda said over the intercom.

"Then halve of Jokers job is already done. Good job Joker." Shepard said with a laugh.

"You're not going to take Ashley?" Kelly asked.

"Nah, after we got done in the shower I could tell that she wouldn't be very mobile for a while." Shepard said with a huge and very smug grin. Kelly just rolled her eyes.

Hours later Ashley walked into Mordin's lab and when she entered he was at the table in the center with his back to her. As she approached she heard him quietly singing to himself, "Asari, Vorcha offspring have an allergy to dairy and da-da-de-de-da-da-de-de"

"Um, hello?" she said.

He turned and smiled at her, "Ah hello, haven't met you yet. Wearing different uniform, so not Cerberus, not mercenary either, uniform is Alliance issue, but most in Alliance have condemned Cerberus for its radical and almost terrorist behavior, so presence is unusual, also if Cerberus needed to recruit soldiers could just use ones that work for them, again not mercenary so must be here to keep an eye on Shepard, but then should send someone like Chambers who could tell if Shepard's actions are her own, so must have sent you for personal connection of some kind." He said at warp speed.

"I'll save you the trouble doc. I'm Gunnery-"

"Gunnery-Chief Williams, of Shepard's original crew. Explains Alliance's reasons for sending you." Mordin interrupted.

"That and Shepard and I are-"

"In intimate relationship, can see signs of recently experiencing sexual encounter by dilated pupils and slight limp indicating that she may have been a little too rough, also *sniff* slight musky smell, indicating didn't fully wash after encounter," he interrupted again.

Ashley sniffed herself, "Salarian nostrils better than human." He said.

Ashley looked at him, impressed, "You could figure all that about me from just a cursory glance?" She asked.

"Yes, knowledge of biology of all different species helped. Now, what can I do for you? Are you here looking to improve sexual relations with Shepard?"

"How did you get that impression?"

"All engaging in sexual relations look for ways to increase pleasure gained during intercourse."

"Well to answer your question, no. We're good for now, but I wouldn't mind if you could point out a few books or manuals that describe better techniques." Ashley said jokingly.

"Ok, if I have free time will try and find information for you and put it on data pad. Will also list different stimulants used to increase pleasurable feelings. And if interested know of store in Citadel that carries toys such as, as you humans might call them, strap-ons that were developed by Salarians that have advanced sensors to make the pseudo-extremity transmit all sensations as if it were real." He said, causing Ashley to blush.

"Uhm, ok. Let's change the subject, do you have any weapon mods?" Ashley asked.

"Huh, thought we were already talking of 'weapon mods'." Mordin said, snickering. Ashley just rolled her eyes.

"That Mordin guy may be smart, but he's as jittery as a hamster on caffeine," Kelly said as Shepard approached her an hour after the mission.

"Yeah I noticed. Anyways, I wanted to apologize about this morning-"

"No need… I was the one being rude. You and Williams had a relationship before the original Normandy blew up and I need to be more considerate about the two of you wanting to catch up. However, don't think that that means you can have sex every morning, just mornings before missions. Got it?"

"Why just mornings before missions?"

"Well back at MIT I had to take a class that explained how sex can affect the body. Take today for example, your reflexes were 15.65% sharper, you were in a much better mood, and you were 10% faster."

"Seriously?" Shepard asked in disbelief.

"Having sex can be better before going into a fire fight than any over the counter performance enhancers."

"It's true, can get papers on subject if interested." A voice said behind them.

They turned to see Mordin standing next to the door to his lab, "How long have you been standing there?" Shepard asked.

"Not long, just wanted to inform you that Williams may order items to enhance your sexual encounters. In case either of you see evidence of the purchases in EDI's logs and decide to question her about it.

"Uhm, ok thanks for the heads up." Shepard said.

After Mordin left Kelly turned back to Shepard, "Remember, only mornings before missions."

Shepard smiled, "Ok, but what about nights?" she said before getting a punch to the shoulder.


	5. Chapter 5

"I must say, I was surprised to see Shepard working for Cerberus, but to see you as well, even if it's to be closer to Shepard, is surprising." Garrus said when Ashley entered the forward gun battery.

"I was asked by Anderson to keep an eye on her." Ashley replied.

"Ah yes, Anderson. How is that old guy doing? Is he still punching senators?"

"Nope."

"Ah, by the way, what do you think of my new look." Garrus asked striking a pose.

"Well Garrus you were always ugly, just slap some face paint on and nobody will notice."

"Hahaha, Shepard said the same thing," Garrus said. Ashley snickered, "By the way, I hear that the two of you are sharing your bed with that cute yeomen."

"Kelly? Yes we are, she's actually sort of Shepard's sister in an adopted sort of way."

"Ah, are you going to invite her to an orgy?"

"We made a bet that if we could convince her to before the end of this mission we would, but if we couldn't we would have to invite Jack and Miranda."

"Oooh, sounds like you have some extra incentive there."

"Tell me about it."

"Well I wish you luck in your quest, but for now these guns aren't going to calibrate themselves."

"Ok then I'll let you get back to work." Ashley said as she left the forward battery, and silently thanking Garrus for reminding her about the bet, she decided it would be a good idea to warn Miranda of it so she turned right to enter her office, but as she reached the door she found it locked. She was about to leave when she heard a muffled cry.

Deciding to follow her curiosity she put her ear to the door and what she heard made her snicker. It was a combination of moaning probably from Miranda and grunting from Jack. Deciding it would be best, she waited by the door till she heard what she guessed was the both of them climaxing before knocking on the door, "Yes, who is it?" came through the intercom, as well as, "Who the fuck cares tell them to go away, we're busy."

"Miranda, its Williams. I need to talk to you and Jack about a bet Shepard and I made with Chambers."

"Who gives a shit, go away, as I said we're busy." Jack said over the com.

"Yeah the bet involves that sort of 'busy' if we lose."

A second later the door unlocked and opened then reclosed right after Ashley stepped inside, "You have twenty seconds to explain." Jack said.

"The bet is that we could get Kelly to join in an orgy with Liara, Shepard, and I by the end of this mission. If we can't we would have to ask you to join. I just wanted to give you a heads up, and what the hell it that?" Ashley asked pointing to Jacks crotch or more accurately the very real looking penis.

"It's fake, got it from the citadel. It actually causes the body to produce more testosterone and actually helps improve my biotic abilities by as much as twenty percent in battle, for about twenty-four hours after a good fuck," Jack said, "and are you serious about the five person orgy?"

"Very serious, how much better is having sex while wearing it?"

Miranda who had been having trouble talking due to shortness of breath finally spoke up, "On a scale of one to ten, about ten times better, more so if she send biotic pulses through it."

"But if you're interested in giving one a spin, it makes it more interesting than using your fingers. If you want we have an extra you can try on Miranda since she's ready to go,"

"Uh, excuse me?" Miranda said before Jack continued as if she hadn't spoken.

"Or if you want to test being on the receiving end I could give you a test run."

Ashley thought about it for a second before bringing up her communicator and calling Shepard, "Shepard here."

"Are you alone?"

"Yeah why?"

"Jack has extended an offer to try out a sex toy. Either using it on Miranda or having Jack use one on me. You interested in giving it a go before we go after Okeer? We could turn the bet with Kelly into a deal of we did the orgy with Jack and Miranda so she needs to join in one with us and Liara."

"Uhm yeah, this is Kelly," Kelly said over the connection, "I just heard that, and I'll tell you what. Do the orgy with them AND Liara, and I'll join all five of you, IF *sigh* Shepard's the only that touches me and she uses the toy you were talking about, and depending on how I'm feeling, maybe jack. Last time I talked with Miranda she commented on how Jack could use her biotics to give her an orgasm so powerful it caused her to squirt when she isn't usually a squirter."

"Ahhhh, wanting to experiment a little Kelly, what happened to the shy little girl who would blush at the mere thought of any type of sex?" Shepard said with a laugh.

"Hey if I have to join I might as well do a little experimenting right?"

"Sounds good to me. How about you Miri?" Jack asked Miranda.

"Uhg, I told you not to call me that in front of people."

"Ok, let me get this straight," Liara said over the com a few days later, Shepard and Ashley had called her up and had eventually worked the conversation towards the orgy, "What started as a bet with Kelly turned into a deal to have a massive orgy involving her, the three of us, Jack, and Miranda?"

"Yeah. It kind of got out of hand." Ashley said sheepishly.

"Well… I'm… open to the idea, it just seems to be slightly impractical considering how many people there will be compared to the size of whatever bed we use." Liara said, a blush creeping its way onto her face.

"Well there is a couch in the room so while the bed is occupied two or three people could be using the couch." Shepard said.

"When are we even planning on doing this?" Kelly asked as she exited the bathroom.

"I say we do it next time we see Liara." Ashley said.

"I find it very interesting how easily you all were able to be talked into this. Especially you Liara," Kelly said.

"Well as the three of us have pretty much not 'gotten any' in about two years, this sounds like a good way to welcome Shepard back." Liara said.

"Ashley already did that, but I guess it could be a more proper welcome back. Like a big debouched party."

"Oh, Ashley…" Liara whined, "We agreed to do that together."

"Sorry, but I didn't think Shepard would be so needy."

"Hey being dead for two years makes you horny. Add to that the fact that Kelly fondled me 'down there' in her sleep and I had bent up tension."

"I do not-"

"Yes you do!" Ashley and Shepard said in unison.

Kelly folded her arms and 'hmphed', "It's accidental."

"As I was saying after we pick up this Okeer guy we'll come visit you and will throw this party." Ashley said.

"Ok, but I'm not going to initiate any melds. Those are for the two of you only."

"I wouldn't have it any other way Liara." Shepard said.


	6. Chapter 6

"Well that was exhausting," Shepard said as she stepped into the CIC room.

They had gone after Okeer, but had only managed to retrieve his creation. Shepard had never liked fighting Krogan due to their faster healing, so having to fight several at a time was a trial.

As she passed Kelly she noticed her frightened look, "What's wrong?"

"The Illusive Man believes Horizon is about to get hit by the Collectors."

"Horizon, but Kaiden's there." Ashley said.

"Joker get us to Horizon now, I'm going to talk to The Illusive man."

"Got it commander."

Several hours later Ashley, Shepard, and Garrus stepped off the shuttle at the edge of the colony, "Ok Ash, you lived here for about a year what do you think we should do and where should we go?"

"Well we should first get the Collector ship to go away. EDI, if we connect the Normandy's systems to the array of defense cannons could you have them target the ship?"

"Affirmative, though it would take some time to fully bring them online but once they are they shall be under my complete control. However you will need to access the main communication array to allow me access."

"Ok everyone, lets head to the main communications array's console." Shepard said.

After several minutes they came to a large door with a fried circuit board, "I got this," Ashley said, moving to the side of the door, "The colonists made sure every door had a spare circuit board in case one got fried for some reason."

"Like what?" Shepard asked as Ashley began to replace the fried board.

"This planet has seriously intense Lightning storms, one of the colonists was devising a lightning tower grid that would store the energy and allow it to be used by the entire colony." Ashley said as she finished the replacement.

As they entered the building they heard a rustling behind some crates and a man stepped out from behind them with his arms up, "Don't shoot!" he said.

"Delan?" Ashley said.

"Ah, it's you. Damn it… of all the people…"

"Yeah fuck you too Delan."

"Ashley," Shepard said.

"Just so you know, Michel is still limping because of you."

"Well then he shouldn't have pissed me off."

"I take it he's the one you shot." Shepard said.

"Yep, let's get going, we need to find Kaiden."

A few minutes later they watched as the Collector vessel took off with half of the colony on board. After it left Kaiden found them with Lilith unconscious on his shoulder. After a good hour long conversation Ashley, Shepard, and Garrus boarded their shuttle and after a wish of good luck from Kaiden they took off.

"It was interesting to see Kaiden again. It looks like he's been doing well." Garrus said.

"It was nice, and he did look well," Shepard agreed.

"Well I think he could have been a little nicer to you Shepard," Ashley said.

"I can understand it though. Cerberus doesn't have a very good reputation." Shepard said.

"I still don't think he should have given you such a cold shoulder."

"If I let you 'make me feel better' later, will you brush it off?"

"Hmmmm, sounds like a good deal to me."

"You two do remember that I'm here right?" Garrus asked, making Ashley and Shepard laugh.

"You know, when you said I could 'make you feel better' I thought you were talking about sex, not a message." Ashley said as she continued to knead Shepard's shoulder blades.

"Uh, but you have such wonderful hands and can find all the right spots," Shepard groaned in ecstasy.

"Still, I was hoping to get a taste of-"

"Ugh, will you not go there," Kelly asked, "Look we don't have any pressing missions at the moment, so tomorrow the two of you can sleep in and try out those toys until you can't even move after I leave for the day to check up on everyone's mental health." *sniff sniff*, "And are you using one of those sex lubes?"

"It's the one that'll smell like chocolate covered strawberries after a while," Ashley said.

Kelly let out a sigh, "That's only after it comes into contact with sweat to lessen the smell of sex. Otherwise it just smells like bacon."

"Oh,"

Kelly stood from where she had been sitting on the couch, "I'll be back in twenty minutes, so quickly have some sweaty sex with that ejaculating strap-on, or… more like plug-in, in the bathroom to activate the scent of that lube, and to try the toy out," Kelly said, referring to how the toy was meant to slide into the vagina of the user to help endues pleasure and collect vaginal juices for ejaculation upon its user's orgasm, "When I get back you can tell me about it. Just DON'T give me ALL the details."

Shepard sat up and rubbed the back of her neck while a blush creeped up her neck, "I actually already tried it," she said with a smile.

Ashley looked at her, "When?"

"While we here heading to Horizon I was giving it a try to see if it fit properly and how it would feel, but we arrived earlier than I thought we would and I didn't have time to take it out, or turn it off, so I had to put my armor on over it."

"Is that why you were breathing so heavily? Because you were feeling the armor press against it?"

"More than just press, it was seriously rubbing. Why do you think that after I got hit by Harbingers warp attack I was so dazed?"

"Wait, so you had an orgasm in the middle of a mission?" Kelly asked dumbfounded.

"Yup."

"In that case you did great down there considering that half the time you were coming down off an orgasm." Kelly said as she headed to the elevator, "Remember… twenty minutes and in the shower."

Thirty minutes later they were settling down for bed, "Hey Kelly, what books did you bring with you?" Shepard asked.

"A couple romances, a few reference books in case I need to remember something, a few fantasies, and a few murder mysteries." Kelly replied, turning on a lamp.

"What kind of romances?" Ashley asked.

"They range from normal, to for the house wife, to filled with the occasional smutty bit."

"What do you mean 'for the house wife'?"

"So incase a child picks up the book and reads it, they won't read about two people having very detailed sex."

"Oh. Well goodnight."


	7. Chapter 7

As Kelly woke up she had to admit that the smell of the lube actually did smell amazingly like chocolate covered strawberries, "Mmmm it smells nice in here," she whispered, getting an affirmative grunt from both Shepard and Ashley.

"Sorry to disturb you Commander but Liara's on the line trying to get ahold of you." Joker's voice said over the intercom.

"Shepard, if you wish I can connect the call to your room so you can talk to her from your current position." EDI said.

"Sure, patch her through," Shepard said.

A second later Liara's voice came over the line, "Shepard?"

"I'm here," Shepard said.

"I'm sorry, were you sleeping?"

"Yeah we were. I take it you're calling about Kaidan."

"Yes, did he make it off Horizon?"

"Yes he did."

"Thank the Goddess, I was worried."

"Hey, we were the ones getting shot at, where's the worry for us?" Ashley asked.

"Hm, come to Illium and meet me at a place called Azure and I'll let you know just how worried I always am about the two of you," Liara said seductively.

"Just so you know Liara, I'm in here too." Kelly said.

"Hm, well then the offer extends to you as well if you're interested."

"You do remember that we're going to be doing that orgy right?"

"Huh," Shepard said, "To tell the truth, all the worrying about if Kaidan was safe made me forget about that."

"Well I did some checking and Azure seems like the best place to do it since they have extra-large beds meant for such parties." Liara said.

"Sounds like a fun place, just make sure to remind me to go shopping for extra supplies."

"Got it, when do you think you'll be here?"

"In about a week or so."

"Ok, see you then." And with that Liara ended the call.

A few days later, to say that Shepard was anxious to see Liara again was an understatement, and it wasn't because of the orgy. She genuinely missed her.

She was currently sitting in the mess hall listening to one of the crewmen telling Rupert that they thought his cooking had improved when Ashley sat down next to her, "What'ya thinking about Shepard?"

"Mostly about Liara."

"About how you're missing her?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"No. I've been thinking about the same thing. I was stuck on Horizon and unable to see her remember."

"Wanna put off the party for a night for a private one with Liara up in our cabin?"

"I'm sure that Jack and Miranda would get over it quickly."

"Mmm, what do you miss most about her?" Shepard asked.

Ashley thought about it for a few seconds before saying, "Her smile, the one she got whenever we found some big discovery of anything Prothian."

"Like we did on Ilos." Shepard stated.

"Exactly, but what about you?"

"Mostly, that youthful aura she had even though she's over a hundred."

"Considering that she, in Asari terms, is just reaching adulthood it's understandable."

"Yeah," Shepard said, imagining Liara's smile.

"Well I'm going to go make sure all of my gear is in order. Joker said we should be at Illium tomorrow."

"Then let's make sure to get a good night sleep in preparation." Shepard said with a smile.

As the Normandy landed Liara watched from the windows of the landing area. She waited as the doors opened and both Shepard and Ashley came bounding out, looking like two puppies running to their master whom they hadn't seen in days.

When they reached Liara they both grabbed her and pulled her into a group hug.

Kelly stood a short distance away watching them and she realized that she hadn't seen Allison as happy as she was seeing her right now.

Liara was the first to pull back, "It's great to see both of you," She said before noticing Kelly looking out of place in a suit of basic armor, "And it is good to see you again as well Kelly."

"You to Liara," Kelly said respectfully.

"Well Liara, since you've lived here for a while, why don't you show us around," Allison said, looping her arm through Liara's, "Then we can all go someplace for dinner."

Ashly looped her arm through Liara's remaining arm, "I'm good with that. How about you Kelly?"

"I'm just going wherever you are, but dinner sounds good."

As they walked to the shuttle pot to call a taxi Shepard spotted what she thought was one of the clones of an Asari she had met on Theros that had been created by the Thorian, "Hold on a second, I'm going to check something out," she said moving towards the green Asari.

She must have seen Shepard coming because she waved and started calling her name, "It is good to see you again Shepard. I don't know if you remember me but I'm Shiala. You rescued me from the Thorian back on Theros."

"Yeah I remember you, but I also remember that the real Shiala was blue."

"Well a few months after the Thorian was killed all of the colonists started having health problems related to their exposure to it. My reaction as you mentioned was that the pigment of my skin changed. We had hired a company called Baria Frontiers to perform some tests to try and fix things, but we didn't read the fine print saying that they were going to be allowed to perform some… very invasive tests."

"Then just terminate the contract."

"We can't, they had offered their help for next to nothing. We were desperate enough to accept because we just didn't have the credits to hire anyone else. And if we refuse to be a part of their test they are threatening to make us pay the full price of the tests. We can't afford that. So I'm here to try and negotiate a new contract but so far I haven't gotten anywhere."

"What if I helped you?"

"That would be amazing Shepard. The Baria Frontiers representative is just over there. Her name is Erinya."

Shepard nodded and headed over to an Asari who was talking over a communicator but ended the communication as she approached, "I saw you talking to Zhu's hope's representative. I will tell you what I told her, and that is that they signed the contracts to allow us to do the procedures and if they break the contract they will pay for everything."

"Why are you doing this to them, haven't they suffered enough?"

"Huh you don't know suffering. It'd have been better if the Asari were the only ones to have crawled out of the primordial muck. We can't go a single thousand years without one of the other species causing the problems. Like the Salarians first releasing the Rachni on the galaxy then the Krogen to fix the problem, and we know how that ended up. Then there's the trigger happy Turians wanting to shot every problem in the galaxy, and you humans. I see you as the worst. You have bearly been a part of the galactic community for half a century and already you think that you should be in charge." She said, looking out over the balcony.

Shepard moved next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, "This sounds more personal than a hatred of other species," she said calmly.

Erinya sighed, "My bondmate was on Ranock when the Geth rebelled. She was studying the Quarians, not their technology but their music. She always said that they had old souls. And our two daughters died on the Citadel. One was a greeter at the embassy, and the other was the greeter for the consort."

"Nelyna, I remember her," Ashley said as she walked up behind Shepard causing them both to turn towards her, "She was a very kind and considerate person. She actually told me that she had hoped that Sha'ira would train her in her ways so that she could help people with their problems just like she did."

Erinya sighed, "All their lives they had wanted to do nothing but help others. I've read about you Commander Shepard, and I think that you would have gotten along well."

"They sound like wonderful people. The galaxy is lesser for their loss."

"Yes… it is."

"You think they would want you to mourn them in this way? With nothing but hate for every other civilization?"

"No, you're right. I'm just acting selfish. I'll send an amended contract. No more test… and no fees. The Galaxy has enough suffering in it without me adding to it."

Shepard placed her hand back on Erinya's shoulder, "Hey, as long as you remember them, in here," she placed her hand over her heart, "They'll always be with you."

"Thank you."

As Shepard walked away Shiala waited expectantly for her, "Well?"

"Baria Frontiers should be sending a new contract soon."

"Thank you commander, you've saved Zhu's Hope again," She placed her hand on Shepard's arm, "Maybe some time when I'm not organizing the colony and you're not… doing whatever it is that you do…" she began with an awkward 'let's hook up' grin

"Hey," Ashley said stepping forward, "Sorry to disappoint you but she's ours," she said motioning between herself and Liara.

"Sorry I didn't mean to offend."

"Hey, I'm flattered that you're interested, but as Ashley said, I have commitments."

"Of course, enjoy your stay on Illium."

"I will, but if you're looking for someone, Erinya lost her daughters on the Citadel. She could use someone who knows her pain in some way."

Shiala smiled, "Ok, I'll see what happens," she said, before walking off towards Erinya.

"If they get together, I will let Jack AND Miranda with those weird strap-on things have their way with me at the same time," Ashley said.

"I'll take that bet," Jack said from several feet behind them.


	8. Chapter 8

Ashley spun around, "Whoa, what are you doing here?"

"Well Miranda and I were exploring a bit since Shepard said that the orgy was being put off a night, and when we saw Shepard talking to those people I got curious as to what was going on and got here just in time to hear you make that bet." Jack said with a mischievous grin.

"I was just kidding," Ashley said, looking to Shepard for help.

She would receive none for Shepard laughed and said, "Ashley, I love you but as you know I make my crew honor bets and promises. If I get a message from them saying that they're together… you'll have to pay up to Jack and Miranda."

"But-"

"No buts. Unless you want to spend the rest of the mission alone in the women's bunkroom."

Ashley looked like a defeated and disappointed child, "Fine."

Miranda walked over to her and slung an arm around her, "Tell you what, during the orgy if you let us double team you like you suggested… I'll let you off the hook since we don't know what'll happen after the mission and if we all go our separate ways we might not be able to do it later."

Ashley sighed, "I'll go with that."

Jack laughed, "Don't act like that, you might enjoy a little double penetration."

"Just what I need, to be running through a battle field with my ass full of cum that's slowly leaking out all over my armor, and hurting from having something shoved into it."

"Don't worry, which ever one of us does that will be gentle," Miranda said.

"Can we just go to dinner and stop talking about anal sex," Kelly said, looking like she was getting a headache.

After a nice dinner of Asari cuisine Jack, Miranda, and Kelly headed back to the Normandy while Ashley, Liara and Shepard took a cab to Liara's Apartment. It was nicely furnished with many artifacts placed in cases around it, as they made their way up stairs Shepard saw her old chest plate in one of the displays.

"So," Liara said as she took a seat on the bed, "How shall we begin?"

Hours later Shepard awoke in between Liara and Ashley, both of whom has their arms wrapped around her and their legs entwined with hers. She smiled as she felt the faintest traces of their meld slowly dissipating along with their after sex glow. Though it really wasn't that much of a glow since they hadn't done more than reach a single collective orgasm having just wanted to feel each other's warmth and conciseness.

She just smiled as she carefully snaked her arms under her two lovers and gently pulled them close to her, enjoying how they instinctively tightened their grip.

Sorry that this chapter is short, and that I cheated you out of another threesome but I wanted to get to the next bit since I felt that my last attempt at one was a little awkward or clumsy sounding. Still get ready for a long chapter in the chapter after next with lots of sex and debauchery. I'll have it set up in stages for easier reading.


	9. Chapter 9

Shepard was jolted awake by her Omni-tool going off. She checked the readout and saw that it was Joker, "Yeah Joker?" she said, waking her companions.

"Got a call coming in from the Illusive Man, he says it's important."

"Ok patch him through."

There was a few seconds before the Illusive Man's face appeared, "Hello Shepard, sorry to disturb you but I thought you would like to know that your Quarian friend may be in the line of some trouble."

That got Shepard out of bed and searching for her clothes, "What's going on?"

"She's been sent to Haestrom by the Admiralty Board to collect data on the world's sun, however it is deep in Geth controlled space so the possibility of her and her team running into Geth is extremely high. Now… with her knowledge of the previous Normandy, we thought that you should try and acquire her as soon as you can. Her ship will arrive at Haestrom in two weeks, while at top speed the Normandy will arrive about five days afterwards. I won't lie to you Shepard she would be an invaluable asset to your team, but that sector is crawling with Geth so I wouldn't put it off."

Liara spoke up, "I can wait Shepard, go get Tali before she gets hurt."

"Ah Dr. T'soni, I have some intel for you but my people are double checking their findings. I'll have Shepard give the intel to you when she gets back."

An hour later Liara watched the Normandy take off. She said a silent prayer to the Goddess for them to fine their friend unharmed.

Three weeks later Kelly watched Shepard, Ashley, and Garrus hop off the shuttle on Haestrom through Shepard's helmet camera. As they started to make their way to Tali's position Edi told them about how the sun could fry their shields.

She did this every time Shepard went out, and usually she focused on Shepard… till she found a log entry. And when Shepard played it, even through the microphone Kelly heard the most beautiful voice she'd ever heard. She could tell it was Tali by the way it spoke of Shepard.

"Specialist Chambers, are you feeling ok?" EDI asked over the terminals speakers.

"Yes, I'm fine."

"I was worried because your heartrate spiked."

"I'm fine, but thanks for keeping an eye on me."

Kelly continued to watch until Shepard finally made it inside the observatory and Kelly finally saw Tali. She had always thought that the Quarians suits were beautiful, but she thought Tali's was like a work of art. And even though she was wearing a mask Kelly could just make out her face through the tinted 'glass'.

"Specialist Chambers?"

"I'm fine EDI… Though I may have just fallen in love."

Tali was working on a terminal on engineering deck when Kelly entered the area. Even from behind Kelly thought that she looked amazing. She coughed lightly to get her attention, "Oh, hello… I don't think we've met," Tali nervously said while timidly extending her arm, "Tali'Zora Vas Neema."

"Kelly Chambers," She replied, shaking the offered hand.

"The same Kelly that Shepard said is her sister?"

"The very same," Kelly said, her voice cracking a little, "Uhm, can we go someplace more private to talk?"

Tali motioned for her to follow her into the engine room where she locked the door behind them, "So what's this about?"

"Well I wanted to ask you a few questions as well as give you a psyche evaluation."

"Ok, what would you like to know?"

'Are you single?' Kelly thought, knowing full well that a blush was forming across her cheeks.

"Uhm, Excuse me?" Tali asked.

"Oh shit… did I just say that out loud?"

Tali giggled, "Yeah, you did."

"I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me. It's just that I thought that you look beautiful and that made me nervous and I tend to say stupid thing when I'm nervous, and my mouth gets a mind of it's own-"

"You think I'm pretty?" Tali asked.

Kelly was a deer in headlights, "Uhm yes."

"You can't even see my face."

"I'm sorry if I've made you uncomfortable," Kelly said backing away, "I'll just go-"

"Wait," Tali said, Kelly stopping in her tracks, "I wasn't uncomfortable, I was just surprised that you thought I was pretty even though you can't see my face."

"Actually, I can slightly. I can't see much but," she touched Tali's mask, "what I can see, combined with your voice, is the most beautiful thing ever in my opinion."

There was a few moments of silence before Tali said, "EDI, could you sterilize the room please?"

The room lit up in a grid pattern before EDI said, "Room sterilized."

Tali pulled an injector out of a hidden pocket and slid it through an injection port on her arm.

"What's that for?" Kelly asked.

Tali reached up and removed her mask, "It's an imuno-booster," she said, her voice sounding even more breathtaking without the suit muffling it and the speakers giving it a metallic sound, "I wanted you to see the real me so you can have a real picture in your head."

She dropped her hand and Kelly had to admit, "You're just how I envisioned," Kelly said nervously, a blush forming on her cheeks.

"Thank you."

"Uhm Tali… would you mind if… I took a picture of you?"

Tali looked at her surprised but smiled while nodding her consent.

Later that night as Shepard and Ashley were getting ready for bed, Kelly having gone to bed an hour before, Shepard noticed the picture of Tali on the nightstand next to Kelly's side of the bed, "Hey Ash," she whisper shouted. Ashley looked at her and she pointed to the picture. They both silently giggled and slid into bed.

The next two months Shepard spent tracking down project Firewalker, which had been deemed a priority due to the prospect of finding evidence of the Reapers. During this time she noticed that Kelly and Tali seemed to have started developing a relationship.

One night she had gone down to the cargo hold to swap out some of the parts on her armor and had found them in a small room made of the supply containers. Tali had set up a sterilization field and was wearing an Asari sun dress while Kelly drew her.

Both had been shocked at her finding them during such an activity, but she had quickly told them that she was fine with them being together.

But once they started heading back to Illium Shepard pulled Kelly aside, "Kelly, since you have this thing with Tali going you don't have to join in the orgy if you think it'll make her sad."

"It's ok, I've already told her about it and she said that she'll be fine since I had promised to do this before we met and she knows how you make people keep their promises."

"Well that's good, she's great at understanding things like that."

Kelly smiled at her, "That she is."

I made this chapter up quick because I was planning on doing something with Tali after the orgy but then I realized… she wouldn't be there.


	10. Chapter 10 part 1

Ok, I'm going to set this up in stages. In every new stage the participants will shift groups. Let's start with Ashley, Jack, and Miranda.

"Huh, this place is nicer looking that I thought," Jack said as they all entered.

The Suite they were using had three beds in the main room as well as couches all around each bed for if other occupants wished to view their fellows as they engaged in various activities. It also came with a fully stocked bar, fridge, kitchen, and movie cabinet incase the tired occupants wanted to take a break but stay in the mood.

Ashley let out a sigh and began undressing, "Let's get this party started."

Miranda seductively walked over to her, "Don't be like that. We'll be gentle with you."

"So Miri, you want her pussy or her ass?" Jack asked, sliding off her pants, revealing that she already had a fake cock ready to go.

Miranda made a show of thinking before, "Pussy," she said, stripping and laying on the bed and inserting a cock.

Ashley groaned but got on the bed and crawled over Miranda who instantly began massaging her breasts and toying with her clit. Ashley moaned in pleasure as Jack watched for a few minutes.

As Ashley became more relaxed and Miranda distracted her with her mouth, Miranda lined the tip of the cock with Ashley's pussy before slowly sliding it in. Ashley let out a sharp moan of pleasure as Miranda started a slow rhythm of sliding it in and out of her, "Hm you're nice and tight."

That's when Jack crawled onto the bed and put a hand just above Ashley's ass, "I bet, but I'm also betting that she'll be tighter back here," she said, running her handover Miranda's cock then stroking her own to get it wet, "Did anyone get some lube?"

Liara walked over, "Here," she said handing Jack some lube while looking at Shepard and Kelly who were on one of the other beds.

Jack squeezed some lube onto her hand then rubbed it over the cock and over Ashley's ass. When she was done she lined up and…

"AAAAAHHHHHH," Ashley yelled as the cock slid into her, slowly entering until Jack had the entire shaft buried in her.

It took a few moments but eventually Jack and Miranda got their rhythms synced so that one was entering as the other was pulling out.

As they did this Ashley could feel her orgasm building. Miranda was the first to cum, she let out a moan as she thrusted as deep as she could, cum still managing to squirt out of Ashley's pussy from around the cock. Jack was next, she to buried herself as deep as she could. And then finally Ashley, who was driven over by the feeling of the cum being sprayed into her ass.

As Jack pulled out Liara walked up to her with some paper towels which Jack used to clean her cock off with while Ashley collapsed on top of Miranda as they came down off the orgasmic high.

"Ha, pussies. First orgasm of the night and already they need a break," she said to Liara.

Ashley slowly got up, pulled herself from around Miranda's cock, and made her way to the bathroom. Trying not to let the cum leak out of her ass as she walked.

"Where're you going?" Jack asked.

"To empty my ass."

Meanwhile.

As Miranda was starting with Ashley, Kelly had undressed and was laying on one of the other beds, nervously covering herself up out of embarrassment.

"Kelly," Shepard said softly, "You don't need to do this," Shepard said, giving Kelly one last opportunity to back out.

"I said I would. And if you let ME back out of a promise then you would have to let everyone. Besides," she said, a deep blush forming on her face, "I want to be able to please Tali when we eventually want to take our relationship further."

Shepard smiled, "Then I'll do my best to take this slow for your first time," she said pulling Kelly close, and softly caressing her to help her relax. When Liara came over with the lube Shepard applied it to herself then continued to softly caress Kelly while applying it to her.

When she thought she was ready Shepard slowly slid into Kelly, feeling her instinctively tighten around her before loosening as she continued, watching her as she did for any hints of pain. Once she was completely buried she began to move in and out in a slow rhythm, wanting Kelly to enjoy the pleasure of her first time.

As she did Kelly had a constant stream of moans and gasps of pleasure flowing from her mouth. When they heard Ashley, Miranda, and Jack having their orgasm Shepard angled herself so that she would press against Kelly's g-spot as she entered. This caused Kelly's breath to hitch as the new pleasure hit her.

As Shepard heard Ashley comment about needing to empty her ass, she started to move quicker until finally Kelly climaxed and came so hard that it drove Shepard into an orgasm.

For the next twenty or so minutes Shepard held Kelly as she had her first orgasm. Nobody complained, knowing that she, having been a virgin, would need a few minutes. "Miranda," Shepard said.

"Yeah Shepard."

"You are to go slow and let her take her time, because if you hurt her, even accidently, I'll-"

"Whoa, calm down Shepard I was planning on being gentle. I know how to use my biotics to cause a calming orgasm as well as an awesome intense one."

"Calming orgasm?" Liara asked.

"Instead of giving a serious rush, you feel yourself relax. It works great if you feel stressed and think that normal sex won't calm you down."

"Ok then, give her a few minutes then begin," Shepard said as Kelly relaxed enough to let go of her.

"I call being with Liara first!" Ashley called out.

"Damn it!" Shepard yelled playfully.

Liara just smiled and walked over to where Ashley was now laying, a fake cock standing erect at the sight of her naked form coming towards her. As she crawled onto the bed Shepard walked over to Jack while Miranda held Kelly till she finished calming down from the first orgasm.

As Liara reached Ashley the brunet pulled her into a deep kiss while closing the space between their bodies, the cock pressing into Liara's stomach making them both moan. As their nipples rubbing against each other Ashley reached up to pinch and toy with Liara's eliciting a moan from the blue skinned beauty.

Ashley then suddenly flipped them around so that Liara was below her before thrusting into her getting a very audible moan from the Asari.

As she started a steady rhythm she nibbled on Liara's pulse point in her neck. Liara then initiated a simple meld, not enough to share thoughts, but enough to share the pleasure she was feeling. Ashley smiled as she felt Liara's mind mix with hers and as the added feeling of pleasure entered her mind.

For a while Ashley just enjoyed the feeling of Liara's mind connected to hers before finally she felt Liara climax and take her over the edge with her.

Shepard watched as Jack removed the fake cock, the sight making the one she wore throb so badly it hurt.

Jack walked over and was about to straddle her but Shepard held up her hand, "Before you get this," Shepard said, pointing to the cock, "You're going to have to clean it."

Jack smiled lewdly at her before settling on her knees and grabbing the cock with her hand. Shepard grunted, but before she could say anything Jack had her mouth around the cock and was half way down its length before she could say anything.

As Jack slid it in and out of her mouth she kept taking more and more of it with each plunge till she was taking the full twelve inch length of it each time.

As Jack continued to suck Shepard was having a hard time not just grabbing her head and trying to thrust her further down the cock.

When she finally came she did pull Jack's head down so that all the cum that spurted out the tip went right down her throat and into her stomach.

As Jack pulled away from Shepard she gave her a raised eyebrow before climbing onto the bed and while her ass pointed towards Shepard, "Since you seem to want to act like an animal, why don't you fuck me like one," she said.

No sooner had she said this that Shepard had stood up, turned around, grabbed her by the hips, pulled her towards her, right onto the full length her waiting cock, her ass colliding with Shepard's hips with a very audible smack.

Shepard then proceeded to roughly slide in and out of her eliciting a great number of moans from the tattooed woman. As she continued to do this she could feel Jack tighten a little around her while her moans almost started to sound like a feral grunting sound.

Then as she came she held onto Jack's ass so hard she knew there would be a few bruises where her fingers were in the morning.

Meanwhile Miranda was deciding how to begin with Kelly, "Ok, do you think you're ready?" she asked. When she received a nod she laid Kelly onto a mound of pillows before slowly and carefully sliding into her.

Once she was in as far as she could go she charged up her biotics before sending a pulse through her cock into Kelly. As it entered the orange haired woman she let out a soft gasp followed by a soft moan.

Miranda pulled out a little before slowly sliding back in, releasing another pulse as her clit touched Kelly's. She repeated this, going slow and taking her time much like Shepard had until Kelly said, "Hey Miranda, could you go a little rougher?"

Miranda looked at her, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, could you pull out a little more, slide in a little harder, and release a little more energy each time?"

"Uhm, ok," Miranda said. She had been pulling an inch out each time, but she started to pullout two inches and push in about twice as hard as she had been.

After about a minute of this she went to three inches, then to four, then five until she was pulling completely out then pushing in about as roughly as Shepard was to Jack, who sounded more like a growling bear.

And with each time she shoved in she released more and more biotic energy. By now the energy was lighting her up, and it was also beginning to glow around Kelly as well.

As she heard Jack and Shepard finish their doggy style sex, though it was hard as Kelly was now moaning quite loudly, she looked over to see the two of them staring at her and Kelly. She glanced at Ashley and Liara to see that they were staring also.

Kelly noticed Miranda slow down because she yelled, "Hey… fucking… pay attention… to what you're doing!"

Jack turned to Shepard, "Does she swear often?"

"This is the first time I've heard her," Shepard said, pulling out of Jack, both of them joining Ashley and Liara on the couch that surrounded the third bed.

Meanwhile Miranda was going crazy. She could feel Kelly soaking up each pulse of biotic energy and somehow using it to stimulate her cock enough to cause shitloads of pleasure, but it was also keeping her from having an orgasm.

Kelly then surprised her by flipping them over so that she was on top, then saying, "Jack… plug in, and get up here."

Shepard felt her jaw drop. Her sister Kelly, who blushed at the mere mentioning of sex, was riding Miranda like there was no tomorrow, AND she wanted Jack to do a double penetration.

Jack stood up, inserted a cock, climbed on the bed, and then charged her biotics as she pocked the tip of the cock into Kelly's ass.

Kelly howled in pleasure after the initial pain subsided as Jack inched her way in. Once she was in all the way she let out a pulse then, in sync with Miranda starts pumping in and out releasing a pulse as she she's completely in.

Even through just the tips of their cocks Jack and Miranda could feel the others pulse travel through the pseudo extensions and into them, causing as much bliss as they did Kelly.

After another ten minutes both Jack and Miranda had realized that Kelly was somehow keeping them just at the edge of an orgasm. As they stop to breath Jack says, "Damn Shepard, how's she keeping us from going over? I mean she's using our own biotics against us here. Any ideas?"

"She has very weak biotics. Not enough to throw a something but enough to keep bugs off of her with a weak barrier. She must be-"

"I was using them to manipulate your biotics to get the most out of this, but now they won't stop. And I really want to cum," Kelly whined from the over stimulation and lack of result.

That's when Liara stood, "I may have the solution," she said slipping in a blue cock, "But if you want it," she began, getting on her knee's in front of Kelly, the now erect cock inched from her face, "You're going to have to work for it," she said before slipping it into Kelly's mouth.

As Jack and Miranda started back up Liara began pumping into Kelly's mouth, and again Kelly's biotics making Liara begin sending out pulses.

Now with the three of them combined the pleasure was unbearably strong.

Once Liara felt herself reach the same edge of a climax as Jack and Miranda, she initiated a meld. And that was all it took.

All at once Jack, Miranda, and Liara came into Kelly, filling her with so much cum, Jack was surprised that her stomach didn't burst. While Kelly had an orgasm so strong she was surprised her heart didn't stop.

Meanwhile the couches surrounding the bed were blast backwards, along with Shepard and Ashley, by the release of the pent up biotic energy, as Jack, Miranda, and Liara and breathed heavily they all pulled out of poor Kelly who had passed out, much to Shepard's shock and horror.

"She's alright Shepard. Though she may be out for a while, that was a very big orgasm," Liara said.

"Ok, no more using biotics on Kelly," Shepard said, cradling her sister in her arms, scared that she had allowed it to go too far, "I'm going to sit with her on the couch, you four clean up the couches then enjoy yourselves without me for a while.


	11. Chapter 10 part 2

Shepard laid down on a couch and had Jack lay Kelly on top of her, her head resting on Shepard's breast, and her breathing even.

Shepard felt horrible. She thought Miranda's biotic assisted calming orgasm would help her, it ended up causing her to lose control, get Jack and Liara to join in, then ended up knocking her out.

"Shepard," Liara said, putting her face right in front of Shepard's, "She's fine. The stimulation only knocked her out. I called the doctor that works here to come up and check on her."

"They have a doctor here?" Jack asked.

"Yes, incase people take it too far and someone gets hurt."

They all threw on robes, took the fake cocks out, and waited till the physician to arrive. She was an Asari, and after a few moments of scanning Kelly with her Omni-tool said, "She'll be fine, just don't let her have any more sex for at least two to three hours," She pulled an injector out of her bag and loaded a substance into it, "This'll calm down her system enough so that once she wakes up she won't get over stimulated from just watching."

"Thanks," Shepard said, she had remained underneath Kelly and thus was still naked. The physician didn't seem to mind, 'probably sees naked women all the time,' Shepard thought.

Once she left Jack said, "Shepard, why don't you sit the next round out and stay with Kelly."

"That's what I was planning," Shepard said, happily accepting a blanket from Ashley.

"Well, what now?" Miranda asked, the side of the robe slipping off her shoulder and down past her breast.

Liara tentatively raised her hand, "You could repeat that with me," she said a blush crept over her face.

Jack laughed, "Feeling adventurous Blue?"

"I don't know Jack, would you rather we triple penetrated you?" Liara shot back.

"Hey, the only reason I let Shepard dominate me like that is because she's the boss."

"Ok then," Liara said, dropping her robe and climbing onto one of the beds. She sat on her legs, leaned back, then spread her legs as she spread the sides of her pussy, "Come and get this… Lawson."

"What?!" Jack said.

"You heard her," Miranda said, putting in a cock and crawling over to Liara.

Liara flipped them over, and as Liara brought herself down, Miranda's cock smoothly sliding into her, she leaned forward and spread her ass, "Ashley."

As Ashley rolled her eyes she crawled over to her and having already put a cock in slid right into Liara's ass.

"I guess you know where you're going to go," Liara said to Jack.

Shepard watched as the three of them gangbanged Liara. She had to admit that she was jealous that she couldn't be in one of their positions, but as she looked at Kelly who was still lying on her breasts, she felt happy that she was taking care of her sister, 'This almost reminds me of our first night at Anderson's. We were both so scared of what kind of person he might have been. Then the next morning he entered the room in full dress uniform and gave us proper clothes to wear while he took us to get properly adopted by him.'

As Shepard thought of the past Kelly woke up and looked at her, "Alison?"

"I'm here Kelly. Are you feeling alright?"

"A little sore but-"

"AAAAAAHHHHHH" Ashley yelled as she came in Liara's ass.

They looked over as Jack and Miranda both came, causing Liara to moan out in ecstasy.

Kelly looked up at her, "Why aren't you over there?"

"Because I'm looking after you. Making sure you're ok is more important to me than some kinky sex."

Kelly smiled and laid her head back down, "Thanks, I love you to," she said as Shepard waved at the others to go another round. None, including Liara, seemed to object. They did change positions though. Ashley, after wiping of her cock, went around to Liara's mouth, Miranda took her ass, while Jack took her Pussy.

After they got through Jack decided that Miranda, who had been sassing her since they started on Liara, needed to be taken down a notch.

So she grabbed her, their breasts pressing nicely together as they did so, and pulled her down onto the bed, "Hey Shepard, get over here and show the Cerberus cheerleader why you're in charge."

Shepard was about to object but then Liara lifted Kelly up with her biotics, moved Shepard out from under her, took her place on the couch, and then lowered Kelly down on herself, "I've been wanting some alone time with you," She said as she gave Shepard a 'I got this, don't worry we'll behave,' gesture.

Shepard smiled as she inserted a cock and mounted the bed behind Miranda who had already gotten her cock removed and had Jack's just sitting in her not moving while Ashley's was hovering just out of reach of her mouth, "So, Miranda, I hear you've been insubordinate. Bad mouthing me, WHILE I let you have a hot slice of BOTH my girlfriends."

"I have done no such, mmmmmmm-" she tried to say before Ashley silencer her by shoving her cock into her mouth.

"And talking back to a superior officer, WHILE she is reprimanding you! My my you are just being so insubordinate," Shepard began, teasing her ass with her thumb, getting a small moan from the long haired woman, "I guess that I'm just going to have to teach you to respect your superior officers… aren't I?" she said seductively into Miranda's ear, accentuating the comment of punishment with a firm slap to the ass as Ashley pulled her cock out of her ass.

Miranda yelped slightly before Shepard pushed the tip of her cock into her ass, the initial entrance startling her, then the sensation of Shepard slowly pushing all the way into her making her moan with need.

"Now, *SLAP* you're going to suck Ashley's cock while Jack and I are buried so deep inside of you, but not moving till she cums into your mouth."

Miranda whined in protect and received another slap on the ass from Shepard so she leaned forward and started licking the tip of Ashley's cock, gaining a satisfying moan from the brunet. When she finally took the whole thing in her mouth Ashley threw her head back with a gasp as Miranda sucked her so well she came within two minutes.

As she pulled her lips from around Ashley's cock she received another slap to the ass, "My my, aren't you a quick one," Shepard said, turning to Ashley, "Go lay on the couch with Kelly and Liara while jack and I continue Miranda's punishment *SLAP*"

"Ok," Ashley said, moving off the bed. Liara used her Biotics to move Kelly to one of the other beds where Ashley joined them under the sheets with Kelly in the middle.

As she moved Shepard pulled all but the tip of her cock out of Miranda, "So Miranda *SLAP* are you ready to receive the rest of your punishment?"

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes… Commander Shepard."

"That's better," Shepard said, sliding back in. It took Jack a moment before she started moving in and out of Miranda in sync with Shepard, but once they started moving in as the other moved out it only took three minutes before they all came, and collapsed onto the bed panting heavily.

Nobody knew when they all fell asleep, but they all knew when and how they woke up. It was to the doorbell going off. Miranda, being use to waking up at a moment's notice tried to go get the door, but found difficulty when she realized that neither Shepard nor Jack had pulled out of her before falling asleep.

Eventually Kelly got up to answer the door, and when it opened…

"Oh uh, hey Kelly. I was wondering if you could do me a favor," Tali said.


	12. Chapter 10 part 3

Two hours earlier

Tali was on the engineering deck working at a terminal when Gabby came looking for her, "Hey Tali, what's up?"

"Oh uh, nothing," The Quarian said, sounding not as upbeat as she normally did.

Gabby picked up on it, "What's wrong Tali? You sound sad."

"N-Nothing I'm fine."

"It's because Kelly is at the orgy with Shepard and the others isn't it?"

"She made a promise and Shepard expects those under her command to honor their promises."

Gabby sighed, "You know, I don't get why you didn't ask to go with them."

"Oh please, one second out of my suit in an unsterilized room could put me in the med-bay for a week. A big room with several sweaty people soaking the beds with cum… I would have to leave the mission or become a liability."

"I actually did some research on the place they're doing it at and they have a room meant for Quarians and Turians."

Tali looked over at her, "I'm still, as you humans say, a virgin. Why would she go from a room with people who have years of sexual experience to a room with just me?"

"Because Tali, Specialist Chambers has had feelings for you since she first saw you through Shepard's camera feed," EDI said through the speakers.

Gabby put her hand on Tali's shoulder, "Tali what do you think is more important to Kelly: Her relationship with you, or that orgy?"

Tali looked downtrodden for a moment before turning to her monitor. Gabby was about to leave with a sigh before, "Um yes, I would like to make a last minute reservation for your room meant for Quarians and Turians

When Tali got to the room that Kelly and the others were using she listened for a moment. She took the silence as a good time to ring the bell. It took a few minutes before Kelly, wrapped in a sheet, answered the door, looking surprised to see her standing there.

"Oh uh, hey Kelly. I was wondering if you could do me a favor," Tali said, nervously rubbing the back of her neck.

"Uhm, ok. Come on in?" Kelly said, not quite sure why Tali was here, or what she could possibly need.

As Tali entered she was instantly more nervous due to the sight of Miranda, still trying to pull herself off of Shepard's and Jack's cocks, and Ashley sitting naked next to Liara, neither grabbing the sheets to cover themselves.

Tali turned to Kelly, "Listen I was wondering if… uhm, if you would be willing, and if not it's ok… but would you be willing to…" Tali squinched her eyes shut, "WOULD YOU HAVE SEX WITH ME?!"

Everyone went wide eyed, especially Kelly, "Uhm, how? This room is to… unclean."

"I booked a room meant for Quarians and Turians."

"Uhm-" Kelly said, her hold on the sheet loosening in shock of the question.

"For god's sake Kelly go with her," Everyone turned to look at Shepard, who had pulled out of Miranda and removed her cock and was now standing, "You've fulfilled your promise now go be with your girlfriend."

"Ok," Kelly said, re-wrapping the sheet around herself.

She turned to leave with Tali but, "Hey Chambers," Jack yelled. Kelly turned to her and she threw a cock to her that was unopened in its case, as well as a bottle of lube, "I saw this coming, you can thank me later."

Kelly looked at the lube bottle, 'Sterilizing lube. Keeps down friction with your Quarian or Turian lover while also cutting down on the possibility of infection.'

"The cock sterilizes all the cum that goes through it. Now go have fun."

Before they entered the sterile room they first went through an airlock. After it finished sterilizing everything inside the inner doors opened into the room. It was furnished much like the other room had been, only everything felt different due to the fact that the room was sealed with an air purifier feeding sterile air into the room.

As they entered Tali began to remove her suit, but Kelly placed her hand on her shoulder, "If you think that it's too soon, we don't have to do this."

"I want to Kelly. I want to be able to feel you pressed up against me, embracing me, without this suit in between us."

Kelly sighed, put the lube and cock box on the bed, then helped Tali out of her suit. Once the last piece fell to the floor Kelly let the sheet fall.

They stood there for several minutes, admiring each other's bodies, before Kelly pick Tali up bridal style, much to Tali's surprise, then laid her out on the bed.

She grabbed the bottle of lube, opened it, and squirt a line down the length of Tali's body. She then gently rubbed it over her, starting with around her breasts, across her stomach, then around her opening, both holding their breath while she did around there.

As she finished she climbed on top of Tali and just sat there for a few minutes, "Uh, Kelly… what are you doing?"

Kelly sighed, "I had a serious orgasm a while ago and I'm still tired."

"Do you not want-"

"I want to do this. Just give me a minute."

Kelly breathed in, then reached for the cock. As she inserted it she had to mentally keep herself from playing with it. When the initial rush wore off she rubbed her lube soaked hand over it.

After it was adequately lubed she lined the tip up with Tali's opening then, as Shepard had with her, slowly inserted it, as she did she could tell that Tali wasn't one hundred percent comfortable so she pulled out.

"Kelly?"

"You don't look comfortable."

"*sigh* I guess I'm not ready."

"Then why did you come here asking me to do this?"

"I guess that I was just jealous that you would be sleeping with someone other than me and I wanted to be there with you."

Kelly was about to say something but there was a knock on the door. Kelly looked on a terminal and saw that it was Liara.

After several minutes for the decontamination process she entered, and instantly guessed that things weren't going well.

"Yes Liara?" Kelly asked.

"I had guessed that things may not go very well so I'm here with an offer," she said. Kelly and Tali looked at her expectantly, "If you want, I could initiate a meld with one of you then shift my side to the other. That way while I'm guessing Tali's not… uhm, physically ready to move forward, this'll allow you at least share some of the pleasure that Kelly's felt tonight."

"What do you mean?" Tali asked.

"I mean, I could bring up the image of when Kelly and Shepard were, doing it, put Kelly in Shepard's place and you Tali in Kelly's. I've 'copied' the memory that Shepard had, so all I would need to do is 'copy' Kelly's memory."

"So it would be like a shared dream?" Kelly asked.

"Yes."

"With me seeing Tali in my place through Alison's eyes,"

"And me seeing Kelly in Shepard's place through her eyes."

"Precisely."

Kelly and Tali looked at each other, then turned and nodded to Liara, "Ok, lay on top of each other."

As they did so Liara walked over to them. After they were in as intimate a position as they could get, Liara probed Kelly's mind till she found the memory. After she copied it she started the meld. Once she had Kelly, she started Shepard's memory as she felt Kelly feel and see everything Shepard did, she searched for Tali's mind. Once she was done with her she severed her connection to the two enough so that she wouldn't be intrusive, but stayed connected enough to make sure they stayed safe. Watching much like she had when Shepard was with Kelly. She watched as Kelly and Tali made love to each other, the two memories changing and forming into a new one that both would share, and was as real as if they had actually done the actual deed.


	13. Chapter 11

Shepard awoke next to Ashley in her cabin on the Normandy. They had given Liara the data they had on the shadow broker and after that had gone on a long tedious mission to bring him down. After that they had set out to help Zaeed finish the mission he had picked up before signing on with Cerberus.

Now they were headed to the coordinates of the distress beacon sent from the ship that Jacob's father had served on.

Shepard wasn't really looking forward to it but she needed everyone focused on the mission and nothing else. She slowly sat up and sat on the edge of the bed.

Ashley stirred next to her, "We there yet?"

Shepard looked at her bedside clock, "No, maybe another hour or so," she said.

"Hm, are you really going to be taking Kelly with you?" Ashley asked referring to the fact that Kelly had asked to go on simpler missions.

"Yeah, I'm not expecting to find anything other than old bones, but if we do find ourselves in combat I'm taking Tali to look after her."

"So you'll have four people with you instead of your usual two?"

"Yeah."

"Hm, by the way where is Kelly? I thought she was just going to have a late night."

"She did," Shepard said with a grin, "She spent the night in Tali's bed."

That made Ashley chuckle, "That's so cute, though she probably won't get the same comfort as sleeping with us."

"What do you mean?"

"Tali's suit. Since she can't take it off they won't be able to feel each other's skin, like if Kelly were to caress Tali's arm, she would only feel the suit while Tali probably wouldn't feel anything at all."

Shepard frowned a little, "Yeah, they would have a hard time if they wanted any form of a true relationship. Constant antibiotics, immuno-boosters, sterilization fields, and that's just a few things."

Ashley moved behind her and pressed herself against her back, "I'm sure that even with all of those things, they'll pull through. No matter what difficulties they have."

"Yeah, when Kelly sees something she wants nothing will stop her from getting it. So I'm sure that she'll find a way to make their relationship work, though it might not be easy."

An hour later they were touching down on the planet the beacon was coming from, "Wow, this place is beautiful," Kelly said, looking around in amazement.

"Don't let its beauty distract you Kelly, this place may have many unseen dangers," Shepard said.

"Yeah… now come on the ship looks to be just around the next bend," Jacob said.

As they neared the ship they saw the automated beacon which they ignored until they explored the ship.

When Shepard and Jacob went to question the beacon, Tali and Kelly walked over to the shore and looked out over the water, "According to the information about this planet, the sun should begin its ten hour setting cycle soon," Tali said.

"MMMM," Kelly purred, taking Tali's hand in hers and leaning her head on her shoulder, "I love sunsets, the colors they make are always so amazing, and one that lasts for ten hours sounds like a dream."

"On one of the first worlds that my people colonized the solar cycle was several Earth days, and the sunsets would last for an entire day."

"Sounds like a good place to retire. Would you take me there after the Reapers are dealt with and the Geth are no longer a problem?"

"Count on it," Tali said, wrapping her arm over Kelly's shoulders.

"So, how well would you say that I handled myself on that mission?" Kelly asked as she and Shepard sat down in the mess.

"Not bad. Need to work on your aim but other than that you did pretty well."

"Thanks."

They heard the elevator ding and Tali walked around the corner and sat next to Kelly, "You did well down there Kelly. About as well as I did when I was on my pilgrimage."

"Considering that you stopped Saren and Sovereign from allowing the Reapers to return I'll take that as a compliment."

Tali giggled, "That's how it was meant to be."

Kelly turned to Shepard, "So what's next?"

"Next we go back to Ilium to find the Justicar, and the assassin."

Finding Samara had been easy enough, they just had to ask about her and they were pointed in the right direction. Getting to her had proven slightly difficult due to eclipse mercs running around the alley that Samara was said to be in.

Now they were at the police station discussing what their next move was and Kelly wasn't happy.

"What do you mean I'm going back to the ship?!" she whined.

"These aren't people driven wild from toxic plants Kelly, these are trained mercenaries who kill for fun," Shepard said, annoyed that Kelly was being stubborn about the situation.

"If it makes you feel better Commander she could stay here with me while I await your return," Samara said.

"I'd appreciate it," Shepard said over her shoulder. She turned back to Kelly, "Are you happy with that?"

Kelly pouted but nodded, "It'll do I guess."

"Good."

Tali's voice came over the radio, "Hey Kelly. Stay safe at the station and maybe I'll let you paint another, more exposed, picture of me," she offered.

Next thing Shepard knew Kelly was at the shuttle they had used to arrive and getting in the driver's seat, "See you later Allison hope things go well, Tali warm up the sanitization field," she said over the radio.

Shepard burst out laughing before she started to make her way to a police shuttle that was to take her to the Eclipse base.


	14. Chapter 12

Kelly waited anxiously for Shepard to get back from the latest mission.

After taking out the Eclipse group and getting Samara on board she had gone after Thane, the assassin.

Now they had the full crew and she had received a message from the Illusive Man that he had intel for Shepard.

As she waited she pulled up the picture she had taken of Tali. After she had finished painting the initial picture of her naked she had quickly taken a picture with her Omni-tool before Tali could protest it.

"If you're going to masturbate to that take it somewhere else."

Kelly spun around to see Shepard standing there with a bemused smile on her face, "Not funny Allison!" She said, her face burning.

"I thought it was," Shepard said, leaning against the console.

"Well the Illusive man wants to talk to you."

Hours after the mission on the collector ship.

Ashley headed up to her, Kelly's and Shepard's quarters. After the mission on the Collector's ship Shepard had disappeared somewhere. Ashley had assumed that she had gone to bed after the adrenalin rush of having to get to the shuttle before the ship fully came online.

As she entered the room she heard the shower running. She looked in the bathroom and found Shepard sitting on the floor of the shower with it running, and by the feel of the water it had run cold a while ago, "Allison?" she asked.

Shepard didn't respond.

"Allison?"

Shepard turned towards her slightly, "That was too close. And the same damn ship," she returned to her original position, "And they're Prothians. Is that what we'll become if we fail?"

Ashley shut off the water and grabbed a towel to dry Shepard off, "We won't loose. As long as we're strong we will win."

Shepard started to shake, "It looked like Gang street."

"What?"

"It's what this one neighborhood in London was called back when I was on my own," Shepard said, beginning to shake more, her teeth beginning to chatter, "At night, it looked like the insides of the Collector vessel. I was once stuck there for a week while a bunch of wannabee gangsters passed me around like a toy," She continued, a tear sliding down her cheek her shaking getting even worse.

"Williams, I believe it would be wise to get Shepard to Dr. Chalkwas. I believe she may be having a panic attack," EDI said.

Ashley quickly picked Shepard up, put her nightgown on her, and then headed to the med-bay.

Dr. Chalkwas was already there with a sedative ready. After Ashley set Shepard on the bed the doc. gave her the shot and she instantly began to shake less violently but it was obvious that the attack would continue for a while so Ashley moved one of the other beds close to Shepard's and was about to lie down with her but Kelly entered the room and waved her away while taking the spot for herself.

"EDI told me how she described the Collector vessel. Let me handle this, and EDI-"

"Yes Kelly?"

"Tell Joker to start heading to the Citadel."

"Affirmative."

"Why the Citadel?" Ashley asked.

"Because she needs a small break after this and I think it would be best if dad was around to help her through any other problems."

"Why not visit Liara?"

"She already visited Liara less than a week ago. She needs proper family time, not sex. It'll probably just mess her up even more in this state."

"Ok. Ok. I've been needing to report to Anderson anyways."

"Now if you two don't mind Allison needs to sleep."

Ashley and Dr. Chalkwas left the med-bay after closing the curtains and turning down the lights. As Ashley headed to the elevator she passed Kasumi, "What's going on with Shepard?"

"The Collector vessel dredged up some bad memories."

"Ah, I see. Well I hope she gets to feeling better."

"She has to. We can't have her freaking out once we hit the Collector home world."

"I agree with you there. Well goodnight," And with that Kasumi walked back to her room.

Anderson was at his desk filling out some paperwork when Udina walked into his office, "Anderson. The Normandy just docked and Shepard is requesting some of your valuable time."

"I already told you Udina. Shepard is my daughter, if she wants some of my time she damn well will get it no matter what my schedule. Especially since she's been dead for the last two years and it took an organization like Cerberus to get her back," Anderson said, his annoyance with the weasely man's disrespect of his daughter always getting on his nerves, "Now, let her in."

"Actually she's wanting some informal family like time at your apartment. Your other daughter Kelly said that she needs, and this is a direct quote, 'true father time' whatever that me- where are you going!" Udina said as Anderson bolted out the door, having to run to keep up.

"That was code for 'Allison had a panic attack and needs comfort.' Must have been really bad if Kelly sent you as a runner."

"Shepard suffers from panic attacks? How has she been able to do so much then?"

"They only happen after reminders of really bad times. Remind me to ask what happened," Anderson said as he got into his Skycar.

"Yes sir," Udina replied as he got into the passenger seat.


	15. Chapter 13

As Anderson entered the apartment the first thing he noticed was A) Seara and Kaira were sitting on the couch painting with Tali, B) the apartments speakers were playing music that had always calmed Allison down, and C) the whole place smelled of lavender.

Udina entered after him, "Looks like they picked up the girls."

Tali turned to the two men, "Kelly thought a symbol of the innocence Allison was fighting to protect would help her."

"It is," Kelly said as she came down the stairs. She gave Anderson a hug before continuing, "She stopped shaking but still looks really unnerved," she looked down and held onto Anderson tighter, "I saw the images through her helmet cam. They entered the same Collector vessel that blew up the original Normandy and…" she paused and had to suppress a sob as she clung even tighter, "it looked like Gang Street," she whispered.

"Udina."

"Yes Anderson?"

"Clear my week. This is worse than I thought."

"How much worse?"

"She was sitting in a cold shower for about two hours till Chief Williams found her, shortly after a massive panic attack began," EDI said through Kelly's Omni-tool, "So she has a slight case of hypothermia as well. I recommend a week of a calm relaxing non-stressful environment with lots of loving support before she returns to work."

"Good idea… uh… you," Anderson said as Kelly released him, "I'm going to go see her. Udina, inform the other counselors of the situation."

"Yes sir," he said before pausing, looking unsure for a second, "Tell Shepard that I said to get well soon," and with that he left.

"That is probably the first time I've ever heard that man say something half way nice," Anderson said as he headed for the stairs.

"I'm sorry that I can't be there," Liara said. Ashley had called her to tell her of Shepard's panic attack and how they would be staying on the Citadel for a while.

"Well you have that job as the new shadow broker now. But don't worry, I'll keep you constantly up to date on what's going on," Ashley said.

"Good, what's going on now?"

"Anderson is upstairs with her and they're watching some old Disney vids, Kelly is with Tali and the girls in the Livingroom, I think I saw Miranda commandeering Anderson's home office for her own use, using her own terminals per his orders, Samara is teaching Jack how to meditate to boost her power, and the rest are on the ship doing whatever."

"Why are Jack and Samara there?"

"Well Samara has sort of taken Jack under her wing and wants to help her calm down her life. Jack is going along because apparently she wants to meet her mother someday and doesn't want to be strung out looking when that day comes, also something about wanting a calm future with Miranda someday."

Liara smiled, "Well I wish her luck with those goals."

"Thanks blue!" Jack called from the side room.

Ashley and Liara talked for a little while longer till Liara had to leave to do something. After the line was disconnected Ashley went upstairs to find Allison asleep on Anderson's shoulder. She giggled softly and Anderson just gave a 'Keep it down' hand gesture.

So she went down stairs to check on Kelly and Tali and saw that the girls were missing, "We're the girls?"

"Learning meditation with Jack," Kelly said, "Samara had asked them if they'd like to learn and they decided to give it a try."

"Oh, well good. I'm going to start dinner, any requests?"

"Anything Dextro based is fine with me," Tali said.

"I have no idea how to cook that, but I know of a place that'll deliver."

"That'll do."

"I'll help," Kelly said, getting up off the couch where she had been snuggling with Tali.

Allison awoke to a smell that made her mouth water. She looked around and noticed that she was under the covers but still in the jeans and t-shirt she had fallen asleep in, but minus the belt that she needed to keep the jeans from falling off her nonexistent hips.

She sat up and saw her belt on the night stand. She picked it up and made her way downstairs, enjoying the soft music playing over the speaker system, Anderson had shared his love of smooth jazz to her and Kelly and both were hooked on it to the point of learning how to play the saxophone all throughout high school.

When she got to the kitchen she found Ashley and Kelly cooking while Tali was setting out a couple take out trays, "What's up?" she asked.

Ashley turned to her, "Just making dinner. How're you feeling?"

"A little better. A few more days and I'll be good to go," she turned to Kelly, "Anything come in while I was asleep?"

"Kasumi sent word that Garrus got a message that brought fire to his eyes, Grunts been tearing up his room and acting like he really needs to kill something really big, Thane has an urgent matter that he needs to speak to you about, Mordin said he needed your help with something on Tuchanka, and Kasumi wanted to inform you that the day of the heist she needs your help with is coming."

"I'll be sure to get back to her on that," Shepard said, tasting whatever Ashley was making.

"Oh, by the way, your outfit for that little adventure was delivered here. And I think you should wear it for dinner," Ashley said with a grin.

"Itadakimasu," Anderson, Kelly, Shepard, Seara, and Kaira all said before starting on their food.

"What?" Everyone else asked.

"It's Japanese for 'I gratefully receive'" Anderson said, "I dated a Japanese woman for a few months, Shepard and Kelly loved it when she spoke Japanese so much that she taught them how to speak it, and proper Japanese table manners even after her and I broke up."

"Interesting," Samara said.

"Anything else?" Jack asked.

"Just the two main dialects of Japanese and how to write it," Kelly said, "Not really useful but it can be fun to talk to Allison in front of people and laugh as they have no idea what we're talking about."

Allison smiled, "Like that one really rude woman dad dated for a few days."

"In my defense, she was a highly decorated captain. How was I to know that she would slap a child for talking in front of her and not explain what she was saying?" Anderson said.

"She slapped a child?"

"Kelly when she was thirteen, and only once," Allison said, "After she did, she found herself on the floor receiving several well placed kicks to her ribs."

Anderson smiled, "Allison broke three of her ribs and cracked four others. I was about to severely punish her but after hearing that she was defending her little sister I singed them both up for proper martial arts training."

"Let me guess," Samara said, "Japanese… oh what's it called?"

"Kung-Fu, and yes," Allison said, "We both took different styles. Kelly was better at Crane style since she's small and fast, I excelled at tiger, Eagle, and Mantis."

"Well aren't you a f-… an over achiever," Jack said.

"Yes she is," Anderson said, fondly pulling Allison over for a small hug, "She always was a trouble maker, but only for the bullies at school. I eventually had to actually ground her when she wouldn't stop actually beating the snot out of anyone she saw picking on someone else."

"Grounding is his way of saying he made me join the wrestling and roller derby teams to give my anger an outlet," Allison smiled, "It also gave me a chance to beat on the bullies in a more school legal way since half the male ones were in wrestling, while some of the female ones were in the roller derby team. Though the rest were on the football and cheerleading teams."

"And try as I might I could never get Allison to even think of putting on one of those small outfits," Anderson said, "She preferred shirts and pants, or conservative dresses."

"Conservative?" Samara asked.

"Mostly dresses that don't show a lot of leg and boob, but still look stylish and fashionable."

"Like the one you have on?"

"Exactly. Kasumi chose well."

"I think it makes you look very pretty," Seara said.

"Well thank you Seara."

"So, do you even know who it is you're supposed to be stealing something from?" Anderson asked.

"Donavon Hawke. Killer, thief, smuggler, and all around bad person."

"Well then make sure you change your appearance enough so that you aren't recognized."

"I was thinking of wearing a black wig that looks real enough, red contacts, and then my helmet once I'm in my armor."

"Sounds good."

"Yeah, but enough about that," Shepard turned towards the girls, "How've you two been doing in school?"


	16. Chapter 14

The week passed to quickly for Shepard's tastes. She would have liked to stay longer but she needed to get back to her crew and help them with any unfinished business they had. So she decided to get the job with Kasumi done first.

Kelly watched with amusement as Allison made her way through Hawke's home and getting what they needed to enter his vault. Once they were Kelly noticed Kasumi mention ancient stone tablets with Quarian writing on them. She then sent Shepard a message asking her to acquire them for Tali would love to send such an item home to the flotilla.

After Shepard secured the tablets and a set of locust SMGs they found what they were looking for and began to cut their way through Hawke's troops before killing Hawke himself.

Tali was in her and Kelly's 'room' in the cargo hold when Kelly found her, and she look to be in a serious state of panic.

"What's wrong Tali?"

Tali turned to look at her, "I just got a message from the fleet… I'm being charged with treason."

"What! Why?"

"They're saying I send active Geth parts to the flotilla, but nothing else. I'm to return to the fleet and stand trial."

Kelly activated her Omni-tool and sent a message to Shepard to get down there.

"What's going on?" she asked as she got off the elevator.

Tali repeated the story to Shepard who didn't look pleased that one of her friends was getting charged with such an offence. She dialed up Joker and waited for him to pick up, "Joker, Tali is going to give you the coordinates of the migrant fleet. Get us there ASAP."

"Got it commander."

"Shepard? I was expecting to get a ride on a shuttle from a port somewhere-"

"Tali, you've been my friend since the day I saved you from that hit squad on the citadel, you're dating my sister, and as far as I'm concerned you're practically a little sister to me. It's no trouble at all to help clear you of these charges."

"Thank you Shepard, for all of that."

"No problem. Now I do believe that Kelly has a gift for you, strait from Donovan Hawke's vault."

As the Normandy docked with the main ship of the flotilla Kelly began to feel nervous. Tali noticed this and asked, "Why do you seem so nervous when I'm the one going on trial."

"That's true but we'll also be in the position where I'd have to meet your father."

Tali looked at her before starting to laugh. Kelly was about to say that it wasn't funny when Shepard joined in. Kelly just huffed her displeasure as the doors opened and the guards who were to escort them to the trial just stood there wondering what had been said to get them to laugh so hard in the face of such a dark accusation like treason.

Tali was in her room when Kelly found her several hours after the mission, "Tali?"

"I want to be alone if you don't mind."

"I do mind, after all that's happened you need someone to hold-"

"Hey Kelly! Is Tali in there?" Allison called from across the cargo hold. A few seconds later she pushed passed Kelly and sat next to Tali on her bed and handed her a glass, "Here's to life throwing shit at you!" She said before downing a glass of something purple.

Tali looked at her glass and sipped it, coughing as the liquid burned its way down her throat.

"Well since were toasting then I might as well join you," Kelly said, swiping Allison's refilled glass and downing it in one shot, "Shit! That was stupid."

Tali laughed at that, "Well thanks for trying to cheer me up."

Allison pulled her into a hug, "Tali, to me you're like a sister… a sister my dad had with an eighteen year old when I was sixteen thus is way younger than me but still a sister."

"Oh please, Anderson would never… that was sarcasm wasn't it."

"Very much so. The point is that as I've said before you're practically family to me, and as such I'll always be a shoulder for you to cry on."

"Same here," Kelly said, sitting on the other side of Tali and pulling her into a hug.

There were some loud footsteps outside of the room before, "Hey Shepard, if Tali is like your sister, then am I like your son considering you let me out of my tank?" Grunt asked.

The three women burst out laughing before Allison left the room to give Grunt a hug, "You are just the sweetest Krogan ever."

Shepard looked over her weapon as they were docking in the Citadel. The plan was to ask Bailey if he knew anyone who could make people disappear, then to look for Thane's son.

After they talked to Bailey they headed for the warehouse where Fade's contact was supposed to be, then headed for the location that the Volus then gave them.

As they moved from one place to another Shepard kept glancing at Garrus, and she didn't like the hatred she saw burning in his eyes, "Are you ok Garrus?"

"I'm fine Shepard, but I'll be better once this is over."

"Are you sure about that? There's an old saying on Earth about the word fine. It means 'Freaked out, Insecure, Neurotic, and Emotional. Some cities had large columns that they'd string thieves up on who felt fine."

"Shepard! Sidonis brought this on himself, now land here. I'll have a good shot from this location."

Shepard landed and Garrus got out. As she flew off she cast a worried look back in his direction. She let out a sigh and landed in a crowded shopping area. She got out and spotted Sidonis. He was in civilian clothes and looking like he needed sleep.

As she approached he saw her and started walking towards her. When he was close enough she could smell the alcohol on him," Let's get this over with," he said.

"You're in my shot get to the side," Garrus said through the comm.

She stayed in Garrus's shot line and whispered, "Listen Sidonis I'm here to help you."

"Don't ever say that name aloud," Sidonis said nervously, looking around as if he expected someone to jump out at any moment.

"I'm a friend of Garrus. He wants you dead, but I'm hoping that that's not necessary."

"Garrus? Is this some kind of Joke…?"

"Damn it, Shepard. If he moves, I'm taking the shot!"

"You're not joking are you?" Sidonis asks, slowly backing away, "Screw this. I'm not sticking around here to find out. Tell Garrus I had my own problems…"

"Don't move," Shepard said, pulling Sidonis towards her.

"Get off me!" Sidonis yelled.

"I'm the only thing standing between you and a hole in the head."

"Fuck," Sidonis said, looking at the ground for a second, "Look… I didn't want to do it… I didn't have a choice."

"Everyone has a choice," Garrus said.

"They got to me. Said they kill me if I didn't help. What was I supposed to do?"

"Let me take the shot Shepard. He's a damn coward."

"That's it. You were just trying to save yourself?" Shepard asked with mild disgust at the Turians actions.

"I know what I did. I know they died because of me, and I have to live with that," Sidonis said, moving to rest on a hand rail, Shepard moved with him, he looked down at the foliage below, "I wake up every night… sick… and sweating. Each of their faces staring at me… accusing me. I'm already a dead man. I don't sleep. Food has no taste. Some days I just want it to be over."

"Just give me the chance," Garrus said.

"You've got to let it go, Garrus. He's already paying for his crime."

"He hasn't payed enough. He still has his life…"

"Look at him Garrus," Shepard said, moving to the side, "He's not alive… There's nothing left to kill."

"My men… they deserved better."

"Tell Garrus… I guess there's nothing I can say to make it right…" Sidonis said.

"Just… go. Tell him to go…" Garrus said.

"He's giving you a second chance, Sidonis. Don't waste it," Shepard said.

Sidonis stood, "I'll try, Garrus. I'll make it up to you, somehow." He turned to Shepard, "Thank you. For talking to him."

Shepard nodded and they both walked off in separate directions.

As Shepard got back into the car and drove it to the pick up location she saw Garrus looking peeved but otherwise not to mad at how things turned out. She landed, opened the vehicle and looked at him.

"I know that you want to talk about this… but I don't. Not yet at least." Garrus said.

"I know it didn't go the way you'd planned, but I think it's for the best," Shepard said.

"I'm not so sure."

"Give it time."

"Yeah. Maybe that'll be enough. I want to know I did the right thing. Not just for me, but for my men. They deserve to be avenged. But when I had Sidonis in my sights… I just couldn't do it."

"The line between good and evil blur when we're looking at people we know."

"Yeah, there was still good in him… I could see it. It's so much easier to see the world in black and white. Grey… I don't know what to do with grey."

"You got to go with your instincts."

"My instincts were what got me into this mess."

Shepard placed her hand on his shoulder, "Don't be too hard on yourself."

"Thanks, Shepard. For everything. Let's get going. I need some distance from this place."

"I'm with you," Shepard said as they got into the car.

Hours later they were back on the Normandy. Shepard was tinkering with the Shepard VI she had got from Mouse while looking for Thane's son, Kolyat. They had gotten to him before he could kill his target and Thane had talked him down. Now he was going to go to receive community service by working in a small temple dedicated to Drell gods near Huerta Memorial Hospital.

Shepard chuckled to herself as she thought of how ironic it was that Thane's son asked for a post in a religious setting next to a hospital.

"Shepard, if you want I could try and patch that VI and have it running properly and be a perfect imitation of you in several hours," EDI said.

"Thanks EDI, I'll drop it off at your AI core in the morning."

Ashley chuckled from the bed, "That'll be fun to play with."

Allison looked over at her, "Oh, and how is that?"

"Just watching an image of you saying, 'I delete things like you on my way to digger problems'. It'll be hilarious."

Allison stood and walked over to her, "Would it also be hilarious to share a room with Grunt for th-"

"Ok ok ok. Point made," Ashley said with an annoyed sigh, "You can be no fun."

Kelly looked at her from the couch, "You should have seen her when she was younger. She heard that some girls were going to play a prank on her and she actually convinced the super attendant to walk into it."

Shepard smiled, "The look on those girls' faces was priceless. Especially when the super intendent learned that they played pranks like this on everyone below them on the social ladder."

"They got expelled because till then their bullying had been where teachers couldn't see, like in the bathrooms or outside of school," Kelly said.

"What did they even do?" Ashley asked.

"The old bucket above the door trick, but it was full of maple syrup."

Ashley laughed, "I would love to have seen them getting escorted to the principal's office by a man covered in Maple syrup."

"The hard part was convincing him that I wasn't a part of the prank and was only trying to expose them as the bullies they were."

"Dad wasn't happy she got the super intendent hit by the prank but did help clear her name by telling of several times she helped other students after they got pranked," Kelly said.

"Hmm, well it's getting late so I'm going to go to bed," Ashley said.

Kelly, who'd been knitting, put her knitting on the table and got up "I'm going to sleep with Tali tonight."

"Ok, goodnight," Shepard said before getting into bed.


	17. Chapter 15

"Welcome to Tuchanka everyone," Shepard said as she, Grunt, Mordin, Garrus, Ashley, and Kelly stepped off the shuttle onto the desolate planet, "Home of the Krogan, giant creatures that'll eat you in one bite, and deserts that go on for days."

"Your attempt at humor suggests you're not too fond of this place Shepard," Mordin said.

"It's humor Mordin, don't need to dig deeply into it. Let's go see the clan leader," Shepard said.

After they passed several Krogan who gave them the stink eye they finally made it to the base of the clan leaders 'throne', and Shepard broke into a wide smile when she saw who was on it, "Wrex!"

"SHEPARD!" The big Krogan shouted as he stood and walked over to his friend embracing her with a hug tight enough to almost break bone. He set her down and gave her the once over, "You look well for dead Shepard. I knew the void couldn't hold you."

"Looks like helping me destroy Saren and the Geth has worked out for you. Glad we didn't have to kill each other on Virmire."

"Ha! You made the rise of Urdnot possible. Virmire was a turning point for the Krogan, though not everyone was happy about it. Destroying Saren's Genophage cure freed us from his manipulation. I used that to spur the clans to unify under Urdnot."

"You abandoned many traditions to get your way. Dangerous," The Krogan who'd been speaking to Wrex said.

Wrex responded to this by head-butting him, "Speak when spoken to, Uvenk. I'll drag your clan to glory whether it likes it or not."

Wrex sat on his throne, "Now, Shepard. What brings you here? How's the Normandy?"

"Destroyed in a Collector surprise attack. I ended up spaced."

"Well you look good. Ah, the benefits of a redundant nervous system!"

"Yeah, humans don't have that."

"Oh it must have been painful, then. But you're standing here, and you have a strong new ship. Takes me back to the old days. Us against the unknown, killing it with big guns. Good times."

"Sounds like you've got big changes ahead for the Krogan."

"We are making a neutral ground where all clans are welcome. Fertile females can be shared among clans. We will strengthen our race as a whole."

"You threaten everything that makes us strong. It will not last," Uvenk said.

"Maybe. Until then, you're lucky to be a part of it," Wrex said.

"How do you maintain security with so many different clans in one place?" Shepard asked.

"Any clan willing to send in hostages can come in. No fighting inside the camp. Clans punish their own criminals. We stop conflicts before they arise. Then we present them with a choice; pay a fine and deal with your problems, or your clan is no longer welcome."

"That doesn't sound very harsh by Krogan standards."

"Allies from other clans like what I'm doing. They help deal with sceptics. Many are eager for an outlet. Every time I've declared a clan unwelcome, my allies have destroyed them. Word gets around."

"What do the women of clan Urdnot think of this plan?"

"It was our female clan leader's idea. The neutral area is safe, and it encourages more female clans to ally with us. Attacks on Urdnot now endanger the females of all clans. Even clans that want to see me dead will defend clan Urdnot."

"Your women have their own clan structure?"

"Nothing is more valuable than a fertile female. We know it. They know it. They isolate themselves for their own protection. We work together to set up these breeding alliances. I can hardly do anything without Clan Leader Uta's approval."

"What's so important about maintaining individual clans?"

"Every clan has different customs. Rites of passage, rules of behavior, battle songs, all unique. That diversity makes us great. No clans, not even my own, was meant to survive on its own."

"Urdnot is the leading clan. Doesn't that make your culture primary?"

"For now, but every clan has its unique assets. The best tacticians are Urdnot. Jorgal has the longest breeding line. Gatatog holds the oldest settlement. Others have their own strengths. We keep going how we are, the clans will end up as craters under nuclear haze. Even Urdnot. We need to rethink. Restart."

"Sounds ambitious. How's it gone so far?"

"Better then I'd feared, worse than I'd hoped."

"It can't continue. You're going against what makes us strong," Uvenk said.

"Sounds like you're not making friends."

"Traditionalists like Uvenk are chained varren. Always fighting, guarding their pathetic stick in the ground. When the smoke clears I can plant the flag on their corpses and rally the rest around a new Krogan hub."

"Sounds like you're counting on a lot of bloodshed. Even after you unite."

"It'll be slow, but I won't change what we are. Krogan are judged by the strength of their enemies. Our greatest insult is to say 'someone's not worth killing'."

"Well I hope that goes well with your people. But back to the reason I'm here…"

"We don't often allow aliens to do business on Tuchanka, but you're an exception."

"I'm looking for a Salarian. He was captured by the Blood Pack and brought here."

"My scout commander can direct you. He's probably near the perimeter running target practice. Don't take too much of his time. I need a constant watch on the other clans."

"I have a Krogan on my crew. He has some kind of sickness and needs treatment."

Wrex stared at Grunt who stepped forward, "Where are you from, whelp? Was your clan destroyed before you could learn what was expected of you?"

"I have no clan," Grunt said, "I was tank bread by Warlord Okeer, my line distilled from Kredak, Moro, shlagur-"

"You recite Warlords, but you are the offspring of a syringe!" Uvenk said.

"I am pure Krogan, you should be in awe."

"Okeer is a very old name. A very hated name," Wrex said.

"He is dead," Grunt said.

"Of course. You're with Shepard. How could he be alive?"

"I need grunt back up to speed. What's wrong with him?"

"There's nothing wrong with him. He's becoming a full adult."

"Ah, puberty ritual, common among species with hormone-driven reproductive urges," Mordin said.

"I don't care what aliens call it. Krogan undergo a Rite of passage."

Uvenk angrily stepped forward, "Too far, Wrex! Your clan my rule but this thing is not Krogan," he said, storming off.

"Idiot. So Grunt? Do you wish to stand with Urdnot?"

"You'll let a tank bred Krogan join Clan Urdnot?"

"Only because he's with you. After all, you and I killed many like him. Not quite as big, but many. Clan Urdnot is strong and the others will do as I say. They see the benefit of my vision."

"What does the right of passage require?" Shepard asked.

"Hard for me to say Shepard. The shaman will discuss that."

"What if he doesn't do this Rite of Passage?"

"If he was left here, he would be killed. The clan-less are not respected. A tank bred, probably more so. His disposition is what it is, rite of no. That's just him being a Krogan. Okeer didn't tell you that in the tank, did he boy?"

"Well, this is his choice," Shepard said, turning to Grunt.

Grunt turned and looked out over the camp for a few seconds, thinking. He turned back around, "It is in my blood. It is what I am for."

"Good boy. Speak with the Shaman – He's over on the second level. Give him a good show, and he'll set you on the path… You to Shepard. How many times have you stepped into a mess for your crew, hmm?"

Shepard smiled and nodded, "Good to see you Wrex. Are you sure can't come with us?"

Wrex sat on his throne, "Wish I could, but I need to keep these shortsighted fools in line. Hunt well Shepard." Shepard nodded and was about to walk off before Wrex finally spotted Kelly, "Hey!" everyone stopped and looked at him. He stood and walked over to her, "Who's this?"

"This is my sister Kelly."

"It'd probably be best if she stayed here. The rite is dangerous, and those that require help to survive are considered worse than those who don't do it at all."

Shepard turned to Kelly, "Probably not a bad idea."

Kelly nodded, "I agree. I'll see you when you're done."


End file.
